Kingdom Hearts 3: The eighth Princess
by Sakkee Vanrera
Summary: A new journey. New friends and old. New enemies and old. And there's an eighth Princess of heart. Could this be the last battle between dark and light. Or is it just beginning? This is a crossover between Harry Potter and anime. Discontinued
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the 8th princess. I will now introduce the story with poem Kairi wrote for Sora. If you are a Kingdom Hearts fan then you should know this poem by heart. I know I do. And here the poem. Please enjoy.**

_Thinking of you whereever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end,_

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows:_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard,_

_Or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds,_

_But they share the same sky._

_One sky, one destiny._

**I just love this poem. I know it's a short introduction but...just live with it. Please review.**


	2. The letter The Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the Eighth Princess. Now in this story I will give out quizzes. (more than my first story). If you get it right I'll put your character in my story. Make sure you tell me about them and if you want to, describe them. Please enjoy the story.**

"Sora, Riku!" shouted Kairi. She ran towards her two best friends with a bottle tightly clutched in her hand.

"What is it?" asked Sora. Kairi stopped to catch her breath.

"Here." Kairi handed Sora the bottle. Sora tooked the bottle than lokked inside and saw the Kings seal.

"From the King?" Sora took the letter out of the bottle and unrolled it. Riku and Kairi looked over his shoulder and Sora read it out loud.

"Sora, Kairi, and Riku,

I've just recieved a scroll saying there's an Eighth Princess of Heart. I've sent Donald and Goofy to pick you up and bring you three here to Disney Castle. I'll explain more of the scroll once you get here.

-King Mickey"

"An eighth Princess? I thought there were only seven." said Riku.

"I thought that too." said Kairi.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." said Sora. He put the letter in his pocket.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku soon headed home for dinner. As they walked towards their boats Sora was watching Kairi.

'_This time, we go on a journey_ _together_.' He thought. He climbed in his boat and rowed home.

After Sora got home and finished dinner, he went up to his room to pack for the adventure. And soon he went to bed and fell fast asleep.

_**Sora's dream:**_

_Sora walks around a deserted town until he sees a girl with caramel brown hair pass the shoulders, hazel-eyes, a long black flowing dress, and was holding a sword with red rubies on the handle at her side._

_"Who are you?" asked Sora._

_"Someone who you will soon be looking for." said a voice. It wasn't the girl, it was the voice of an old man._

_Sora looks around until he sees an old man with long silver hair, a long silver beard, and half-moon spectacles walking towards him._

_"Who are you?" asked Sora._

_"I won't tell you." said the old man. "But I will explain who she is." He pointed towards the girl._

_"Ok, who is she?" asked Sora._

_"I won't say her name." said the old man. "She's a witch who was born with a demon inside her. And she was bitten by a chiropteran, a vampire-like creature."_

_"Is she the eighth Princess?" asked Sora._

_"Maybe." said the old man. "And now I must leave."_

_"Wait, at least tell me who you are."_

_"When you meet her mother and father, ask them and then you'll know." Then the old man was gone._

_Sora looked around and saw that the girl was still there. He walks towards her until he was about three inces away from her._

_"What's your name." he asked. _

_But the girl didn't answer. _

_He asked again. She still didn't answer. Then her eyes glowed and filled with fire and soon she was surrounded by fire. Then she started swinging her sword at Sora and Sora kept dodging every attack. She was just about to stab him when he heard a buzzing sound._

_**End dream**_

Sora woke up and hit the snooze button. He got out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs. When he got to the last step, he soon found himself under a duck and a dog.

"Donald, Goofy!" said Sora when they got off him and gave him a hug.

"Hiya Sora, how ya been? Hyuk." asked Goofy.

"Good, you?"

"Never better." said Donald. "Let's get Kairi and Riku and then we could get going."

"Ok, let's go."

Sora went to his room and grabbed his stuff, then he Donald and Goofy went to pick up Kairi and Riku. When they were all together they boared the gummi-ship and headed for Disney Castle.

On the gummi-ship, Sora explained his dream to his friends.

"Did you find out his name?" asked Riku.

"No, he said the girl's parents would know."

"And the girl?" asked Kairi. "Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, but she started attacking me out of nowhere. She was surrounded by this fire and she had this sword with red rubies on the handle and a name on the blade."

"What was the name?" asked Donald.

"I don't know. I was too busy dodging her attacks. I did notice one of the letters. It started with a 'G' "

"We should tell the King about this." said Goofy. "He'll probably know who this girl is and that old man."

"Yeah, maybe." Sora's mind was still on the girl. The one thing he did notice was the sadness in her eyes. As if she didn't want to attack him.

**Well, what do you think? To give you a heads up, there might be some chapters without a title. It will be because I couldn't think of one. And now here's your first quizz: Can you guess who the old man was? Remember, you get it right your ****own**** character will be put in my story. Please review. Coming up... Chapter 2.**


	3. Disney Castle and new Villians

_Sakkee: Hi everyone! Sakkee here with chapter 2. Well, so far only one person got my question right. You won't know who the old man is until chapter 4...i think. _

_Sora: She doesn't own any of us except the princess. _

_Sakkee: Exactly. _

_Riku: And she doesn't own any of the other characters either. If she did then she would be famous right now...but she doesn't._

_Sakke: I wish. Not only do I dream of becoming a famous writer but a singer too. Although I can't write my own songs._

_Riku: You can write stories but you can't write a song. __**-.-**_

_Sora: That's funny._

_Sakkee: That's it, one more smart remark and I will make something bad happen to both of you._

_Sora: You wouldn't_

_Sakkee: (Smiles evily)_

_Riku: She would. _

_**Chapter 2: Disney Castle**_

Sora and company arrived Disney Castle and headed towards the library where the King was waiting. When they entered the library they saw King Mickey at his desk reading a parchment.

"Your Majesty, we're back." annouced Donald. Mickey looked up and smiled when he saw everyone.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku, it's good to see you all again."

"It's good to see you too, your majesty."said Sora.

"What are you reading?" asked Riku.

"I'm reading the scroll I told you about in the letter." Mickey walked towards.

"About that, I thoought there were only seven of us." said Kairi.

"Apparently, there's eight. According to the scrool, she's a witch who was born with a demon inside her and was bitten by-"

"A chiropteran, a vampire like creature." Sora finished.

"Exactly, how did you know that?" Sora explained his dream to the King.

"Do you know who the old man is?"

"No, but from what you told me about the girl, she's the eighth princess. We need to find her."

"But where could she be?" asked Riku.

"She could be anywhere." said Kairi.

"Uh, looks like we have to search worlds to find her." siad Goofy.

"Exactly, let's do it." said Donald.

"Right, and I'll stay here and read more of the scroll." said Mickey. He walked back to his desk.

"Ok, let's go and find this eighth princess." said Sora.

"Good luck." said Mickey. Sora and company headed towards thje gummi-garage. "I hope they find her before Maleficint does." Mickey went back to reading the scroll.

_**Organiztion XIII's old Castle:**_

"So there's an eighth princess." said a skinny woman with an octapus body.

"With a demon inside her no less." said a man with tentacles on his face.

"We must find her." said a man with knives on his knuckles.

"Yes, before the keyblade master and the king's fools." said Maleficint.

"Do any of you even know what she looks like?" asked a man in a purple mask.

"No, we don't." said a man with a rifle and looked muscular. "Do you?"

"Yes, I should know, I'm the one who bit her."

"You're a chiropteran?" asked Pete.

"Yes, I am."

"And who is she?" asked a man with horns and a skeleton like body.

"I won't tell you instead I'll bring her here."

"You know where she is?" asked Maleficint

"Yes, I do."

"What's your name?" asked the tentacle man.

"My name's Carl 'The Phantom'" He made a little bow.

"Well, 'Phantom', you go and get this eighth princess and bring her to me." said Maleficint.

"As you wish, but I'll need some help."

"FIne, take these with you." She waved her hand and shadow heartless appeared. Carl soon left smiling wickedly and the heartless followed.

"It won't be easy." said a voice. A hooded figure appeared with a crack.

"And who are you?" asked octapus lady.

"You can call me V.R"

"What do you mean it won't be easy young lady." asked tentacle man.

"Lets just say me and this eighth princess go way back. She doesn't give in too easily."

"Oh really" said Maleficint as she smiled.

"Then again she never fought against heartless before." V.R smiled under her black hood.

**Carl 'The Phantom'- ****He says he bit the princess. And he's a chiropteran. Appeared in **_**Blood+**_

**V.R****- A mysterious girl wearing a black cloak and a hood to cover her face. She says she knew the princess from back. Who could this girl be?**

**Well, what do you think? Who could this mysterious girl be and what does V.R stand for. That you'll never know until later in the sequel. Sorry. Any way, can you guess all of these villians. If you do your character is invited in my story. Remember your ****own**** charcter. Name and details please. (if you want them to have details.) Please Reveiw.**


	4. The 8th princess found and lost

**Disclaimer: Remember I don't own any of these characters except V.R and the 8th princess. I know it's a little late but...congratulations to Syrena Li and Shire Folk for guessing who the old man was. You will see who it is later. And Congrats to Syrena Li for guessing all the villains. Your Character will show up later in the chapter.**

_Sakkee: Only two people answered the quizzes._

_Sora: I'm sure more people will read. _

_Riku: Yeah, (As if)_

_Sakkee: I heard that Riku. Just keep it up and I will make something bad happen to you._

_Riku: OK, OK, I'll stop._

_Sakkee: Good boy._

_Sora: Wow, Riku's scared of a girl._

_Riku:AM NOT!_

_Sakke: Just ignore them and enjoy the story. _

_**Chapter 4: 8th Princess found and lost**_

Sora and company were on their way to the next world when gummi-ships raced past them.

"Aren't those heartless ships?" asked Riku.

Yeah, they are." answered Sora. "But they're usually attacking us."

Sora, what if Maleficint found out about the eighth princess?!" exclaimed Kairi.

"That could be why those heartless are in a rush." said Goofy.

OK then, let's follow them." said Donald.

They followed the heartless until they came to a world.

"What world is this?" asked Sora. "I don't remember going there."

"It's the Zodiac world." said Goofy after reading the screen.

That must be where they're headed." said Riku.

But if they're going there, then that means," Sora started.

"The eighth princess is there!" finished Kairi

"Then we better get there and fast." said Goofy.

"Hold on." Donald hit a button that beamed everyone to the Zodiac World.

Animals form letters into the Zodiac World then runs away.

Sora and company were walking around when they heard screaming and a girl jumped out from the bushes.

"Someone help me!" she was being chased by three heartless.

"Come on, she needs our help." Sora summoned his keyblade, along with Kairi and Riku, and ran towards the heartless.

One of the heartless was just about to attack the girl when Sora whacked it away with his keyblade. Riku and Kairi did the same and the heartless vanished as hearts floated towards the sky.

"Thank you so much." said the girl as she bowed.

"You're welcome." said Sora. "I'm Sora, and these are Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tohru Honda."

"Hey, maybe you could help us." said Kairi."

"Sure."

"We were if you know a girl with brown hair past the shoulders and hazel eyes." said Sora.

"And carries a sword with red rubies on the hilt." finished Riku.

"I do." said Tohru smiling.

"Really?!" said Donald and Goofy.

"Yes, she's my friend." Then Tohru stopped smiling. "Oh, no, I was suppose to find her parents. She needs help. I was looking for them when those things started to chase me."

"We'll help." said Sora. "Take us to her." Tohru nodded and led the way.

They soon came to an open field where there were heartless fighting a group of people. Two boys were using martial arts, three boys and a girl were using kunais. And the last one caught Sora's eyes. She was surrounded by fire and was using a sword with red rubies on the hilt.

"That must be her." said Kairi.

"Let's go help". said Riku.

"You should stay here." Sora told Tohru.

"I have to find her parents." said Tohru.

"We'll come with you." said Donald.

"Yeah, so that way you won't have any trouble with those heartless again." said Goofy.

"Thank you so much." Tohru, Donald and Goofy left in search of her friend's parents.

"Let's go." said Sora. He, Kairi, and Riku ran to help the others get rid of the heartless.

Riku helped the two boys. One had purplish hair and the other had orange hair.

"Need help?" asked Riku after he whacked a heartless.

"Who are you?" asked the orange-haired boy. He kicked at the heartless.

"Name's Riku." He swung his keyblade and got rid of two heartless.

"I'm Kyo. And pretty boy over there is Yuki." He pointed towards the purple-haired boy.

"Got any idea what these things are?" asked Yuki. as he punched and kicked three heartlesses away.

"Yep, they're called heartless." Riku used dark firagra.

Meanwhile Sora was helping the four who were, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"So these are heartless?" asked Sakura after Sora introduced himself and the heartless.

"Yep." answered Sora.

Sora swung his keyblade and used thundagra. Sakura and Naruto threw their kunais. Sasuke blew frie through his hand and Kakashi used his left eye.

Meanwhile Kairi was helping the girl with the sword who's name was Alessa.

"Care to tell me what these things are Kairi." Alessa swung her sword and threw fireballs.

"They're heartless." Kairi used blizzard.

Soon all the heartless were gone.

"Thank you for your help." said Alessa.

"No problem." said Sora.

"Can you explain to us why you're here." said Kakashi as he recovered his eye.

"Actually, we're looking for someone." said Kairi.

"Who?" asked Alessa.

"They're looking for you of course." said a voice.

"What do you want?" growled Naruto as the Carl 'The Phantom' walked towards them.

"Why, I want the Princess of course." Carl smiled.

"Phantom!" shouted a voice.

Everyone turned and saw Donald, Goofy, and Tohru along with seven other people. There was a man who were glasses and a scar on his forehead, a woman standing next to him had red hair. The girl standing next to her ,who looks a little like Alessa, had long hair, the color was mixed between red and brown. Next to her were two boys who look a little like the man in the glasses and brown hair. A girl standing next to them had short black hair and was holding a sword given to her by a man standing next to her who had a bandage on his right hand and some kind of case on his back.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Saya and Hagi. But I'm not here for a dance today, I just want the princess." Carl smiled.

"I don't think so." Sora, Kairi, and Riku stood in front of Alessa. Keyblades ready.

"Sorry, but you'll have to get through us." said Riku.

"You must be Riku. Maleficint told me all about you." said Carl.

"I should've known you'd be working for her." said Riku angrily.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Carl grabbed Kairi and Sora and threw them making collapse on top of Riku. When he turned towards Alessa, he saw Kyo, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura standing in front of her protectivly.

"Don't you touch her." growled Kyo. Carl smiled and grabbed Kyo by his shirt and threw him on top of Sasuke.

"I don't think so." Naruto went to punch him but Carl grabbed his fist, punched him in the stomach and pushed him inside. Naruto held his stomach.

"Don't get any closer." Sakura had her kunais ready. But Carl grabbed her by her neck and started to choke her.

"Let her go!" yelled Sasuke as he pushed Kyo off of him.

"As you wish." Carl threw Sakura and Sasuke caught her.

After Sasuke caught Sakura, Carl turned his attention back to Alessa only to meet her sword near his neck, eyes filled with fire.

"Must we go through this again." Carl smiled.

"You're not taking me anywhere." Alessa gripped her sword.

Carl stopped smiling, grabbed Alessa's hand, took her sword, turned her around to face her friends snd held her own sword across her neck.

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter." shouted the red headed woman.

"Say bye to your family and friends, Princess." Carl whispered in her ear as he began to rise towards the sky.

"NO!" shouted Kyo as he stood and ran towards them.

"Kyo!" Alessa reached out to him. Kyo almost had her hand when Carl vanished with the wind.

"You'll never see her again." He laughed .

"Damn it!" Kyo turned to Sora who was helping Kairi up. "What's going on? Who's this Maleficint?"

"And what does she want with our daughter?" asked the man with glasses. Sora and company looked at each other. They had to explain everything.

_**Tohru Honda:**__** A girl who lost her mother in a car accident. She lives with Yuki and Kyo Sohma. She's caring and clumsy and is always there to cheer you up. She dates Yuki. She appeared in **__**Fruits Basket**__**.**_

_**Kyo Sohma:**__** A very Short tempered He and his family were under the chinese zodiac curse. He took the form of the cat, and like the cat in the story, he was an outcast and couldn't attend any of the banquets. But now the curse is broken. All because all the members of the zodiac were brought together for the first time. He seems to have a strong bond with Alessa. He appeared in **__**Fruits Basket**__**.**_

_**Yuki Sohma:**__** Kyo's cousin. He's, what the girls call him, the Prince of his high school. To Kyo, he's just a pretty boy who gets attention. He was the rat from the zodiac curse and didn't get along with Kyo. But now the curse is broken. He dates Tohru. He appeared in **__**Fruits Basket**__**.**_

_**Naruto: **__** He's very impatient. He's a ninja from a village called Konoha or Leaf Village. Two years ago, he helped Alessa defeat her enemy and saved his best friend, Sasuke from the clutches of Orochimaru. With the help from Alessa and her friends and family, they defeated him. He seems to have a connection with Alessa and is very protective of her. He bares the nine-tailed fox inside him. He appeared in **__**Naruto**__**.**_

_**Sasuke:**__** He's probably the strongest of his team. Like Naruto he comes from the Leaf Village. Two years ago, he was saved by his friends from the clutches of Orochimaru. Well, actually, brought him back. He actually joined him for power to defeat his older brother, Itachi, who killed his whole clan. He left Sasuke alive so he could get stronger and fight him. But in order to get stronger, Sasuke had to kill his best friend. But he couldn't bring himself to kill Naruto, so instead he joined Orochimaru. He always had feelings for Sakura, but could never confess it until after Orochimaru was finally defeated. He seems to be very protective of Alessa. He appeared in **__**Naruto**__**.**_

_**Sakura:**__** She was trained under the fifth hokage. Like Naruto and Sasuke, she lives in the Leaf Village. She, like the fifth hokage, has ultimate strength and is practicing medical-ninjutsu. She finally got her wish to be with Sasuke. Her name actually means Cherry blossom and her hair is pink. No wonder her parents gave her that name. She seems very close and protective of Alessa. She appeared in **__**Naruto**__**.**_

_**Kakashi:**__** Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's teacher or sensai. He lives in the Leaf Village with his three students. He always wears a mask that covers his mouth and left eye. His left eye bares the shurigan like Sasuke's clan. Don't know how he got it. He always reads his favorite book, make-out tactics, when he trains the three ninjas and only puts it down when things get serious. He likes to tease Sasuke and Sakura about their relationship together. He seems to be close and very protective of Alessa. He appeared in **__**Naruto**__**.**_

_**Alessa:**__** The eight princess. She's a witch who was born with a demon inside her. And was given chiropteran blood by Saya after Carl sucked out her blood. There are secrets being kept from her and she knows it. She hates it when when her parents and siblings don't tell her anything and hiode things from her. She never has to use a wand like the rest of her family. It appears she wasn't destined to. So instead, she can summon a dagger which changes into any weapon she pleases. She mostly changes it into a beautiful sword with red rubies on the hilt and a name on the blade. She seems to be protected by everyone and has a very strong bond with Kyo. Could they be in love? **__**She's my character**__**.**_

**Well, what did you think? I hoped you enjoyed. I have no quizzes right now. But I'll think of something soon. Please reveiw.**


	5. A new adventure

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone is enjoying so far. In this chapter, you'll get to see who the old man was. This story might be longer than the first one. (I hope.) Anyway, just to remind you, I don't own any of these characters except for Alessa and V.R. If I did own the others, I'd probably be freaking rich. My family needs the money, seeing how we're poor right now, all thanks to my dad's stupid boss, who's always late with the damn paycheck. Please ignore that.**

_Sora: How can they ignore that when it's written._

_Sakke: Shut up Sora. You're so lucky you're one of my favorite KH characters or else I would've killed you by now._

_??:How are you gonna do that?_

_Sakkee: Great. Just great. It's freakking Cresent._

_Cresent: Hi Sakkee, TL sent me over to visit you for a while. _

_Sakkee: Gee, I wonder why._

_Riku: Um, who's this?_

_Sakkee: This is Cresent, he belongs to my fellow author, TLSoulDude. He must've sent him over here to bother me or because he needed to get away from the crazy ninja, who can't die no matter what you do._

_Sora: Really?_

_Sakke: Observe. (Takes a sword and stabs Cresent then cuts off his arms, legs, and head.) _

_Cresent: Oh, come on. _

_Sakkee: See._

_Sora and Riku: (Looks very confused and disgusted)_

_Sakkee: 'sighs' please enjoy this chapter._

_Cresent: (Pulls himself together) That was fun._

_Sakkee: How long did he tell you to stay for?_

_Cresent: A couple of chapters._

_Sakkee: Just my luck. Thank you very much TL. You just made my day._

_Cresent: Is Yuffie here?_

_Sakkee: No, she's not. __-.-_

_**Chapter 5: A new adventure**_

Sora and company explained everything they could about Maleficint and what was going on.

"So, my baby sister is supposedly this eighth princess of heart?" asked James, Alessa's older brother.

"And she's supposed to help you defeat these so-called heartless and this Maleficint?" asked Albus, Alessa's second older brother.

"Exactly." said Sora.

"Sora, we have to tell the King." said Kairi.

"Um ,do you mean him?" asked Lily, Alessa's older sister, as she pointed towards the door. And there stood King Mickey.

"Your Majesty!" exclaimed Sora and company.

"I heard everything. I even saw what happened." said Mickey.

"Uh, what are you doing, your majesty?" asked Goofy.

"I knew you would need some help, so here I am." Mickey walks towards them. "We have to find her and fast before Maleficint turns her to the darkness."

"Like she did with me." said Riku.

"Exactly."

"OK then, let's go." Sora stood up.

"I'm going with you." announced Kyo. I want to save Alessa."

"And what can you do to help her, you stupid cat?" asked Yuki.

"Quit calling me stupid, you damn rat!" shouted Kyo as he grabbed Yuki by the collar of his shirt.

"Enough, both of you!" yelled Ginny, Alessa's mother, as she separated them. "This isn't helping."

"You can come." said Sora. "You must be really close to Alessa if you want to save her so bad."

"We're really close." Kyo sat down.

"You're in love with her." said Kairi.

"I am. we've been together for four years."

"I'm coming to. She's my daughter and I've always protected her." said Alessa's father, Harry, as he stood.

"And me." said Ginny, she too stood.

"Me too. she's my little sister and I want to help her." said Lily,. She stood next to her parents.

"Don't forget us." said Naruto as he, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi all stood together.

"And us." said Saya. She and her chevaliar and lover stood next to the four ninjas. "She's our friend and we won't let anything happen to her."

"We want to come too." said James. He and Albus stood together.

"No James, you and Albus need to stay here in case more of those heartless come back." said Harry.

"And you need to protect this world." said Ginny.

"But-" Ginny cut James off.

"No buts, James for once in your life do as I say."

"We'll stay mom." said Albus.

"Good, James?" Ginny looked at her eldest son. James mumbled. "I can't hear you."

"I said 'fine'."

"Thank you."

"We better get going." said Mickey.

"Right." Harry walked towards the door. Ginny gave her two sons a hug goodbye. Then the two boys gave their little sister a hug.

"Bring her home Lily." said James. "Bring our baby sister home."

"I will." said Lily. "I promise. Tell Hatori what's going on and help him with Lyla. Tell them I love them."

"We will." promised Albus. "So don't worry."

"Make sure you four stay out of trouble." said Harry." And put up a shield to protect everyone."

"You got it dad." said James. Harry, Ginny, and Lily went outside with the others. "Hey, Kyo."

"What?" Kyo stopped at the door.

"You get her back, safe and sound."

"I will."

"And don't get yourself killed." Yuki added. "Stupid cat."

"I won't you, damn rat."

"Be careful." said Tohru

"Whatever." Kyo closes the door behind him.

"I can't believe you still call him a stupid cat even though the curse is broken." said Albus.

"It's a habit." Yuki smiled.

Everyone was soon outside.

"OK, we're gonna have to split up." said Mickey.

"But, your majesty, there's only two ships." Kairi pointed out.

"Make that three." said a voice. Everyone turned around and saw Leon leaning on a tree.

"Leon! What are you doing here?" asked Sora.

"I had a feeling we would have more people on this journey, so I asked Leon to follow me in another gummi-ship." said Mickey. "Sora, you, Kairi, Lily, Kyo, Saya, and Hagi will go with him to Radiant Garden."

"Right." said Sora.

"Donald, Goofy, you two go with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi."

"OK, your majesty." said Donald.

"And Riku, Harry,and Ginny, you'll go with me."

"OK." Said Riku.

"All set? Let's go." Leon started walking and Sora and the others started to follow when Sora remembered something.

"Oh, I just remembered." He turned to Harry and Ginny. "I wanted to ask you guys something."

"What is it?" asked Harry. Sora explained his dream. "Do you know him?" Harry and Ginny smiled. "So you do?"

"Yes, we do, he was the headmaster of our old school." said Ginny.

"What school?" asked Kairi.

"Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." said Harry. "We named Albus after him. His name was Albus Dumbledore, he died when I was in my sixth year."

"OK, thanks, I'm sorry to hear he died... wait, if he was dead then how--" Ginny cuts him off.

"Don't ask, you'll just be confused."

"OK then, see you guys later." Sora followed Leon and soon they were beamed to the gummi-ship. (Donald's group already left.)

"So, Dumbledore payed a visit to Sora. Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"He said that Alessa attacked him. Could that be a sign or a warning?" Harry thought it over.

"It could mean anything." said Mickey.

"You're right."

"We'd better get going if we want to find your daughter before it's too late." said Riku.

"Let's go." Mickey led the way and soon they were beamed to the gummi-ship.

_**Harry Potter**__**: The boy who lived. The famous Harry Potter married to Ginny Weasly and father to James, Albus, Lily, and Alessa. He bares a scar given to him by his old enemy, the Dark Lord Voldemort, when he was just an infant. He used to be an auror but had to quit to protect his youngest, Alessa, from danger. He thought he destroyed Voldemort in his last year at Hogwarts, but was mistaken. He finally did destroy him with the help of Alessa's new mysterious power. He appeared in **__**Harry Potter**__**.**_

_**Ginny Potter**__**: Married to the famous Harry Potter and mother to James, Albus, Lily, and Alessa. Three years ago, she died by pushing her youngest, Alessa, out of the way of a killing curse shouted by their old enemy, Voldemort. One year later, she's brought back with Voldemort's power. She was under his control until Harry wrapped a cloak full of light around her and made Voldemort lose the control of Ginny and his friend, Draco Malfoy. She's the only girl in her family besides her mother. She appeared in **__**Harry Potter**__**.**_

_**Lily Sohma**__**: Married to Hatori Sohma and mother to Lyla. She the third child to Harry and Ginny Potter. She would've been the only girl if Alessa hadn't been born but she's glad she's not or else she'd end up like a tom-boy and probably would've never met her husband or had Lyla, who's only four years old. She and her older brothers protect their baby sister from any danger. She appeared in the last chapter of **__**Harry Potter**__**.**_

_**James Potter**__**: (Not sure who i should get him to marry). The first born of Harry and Ginny Potter. Very protective of his sisters. He's an auor, a dark-wizard catcher, along with his brother, Albus. Not alot of info about him. (That's all i could think of.)**_

_**Albus Potter**__**: (Not sure who i should get him to marry). The second born of the Potters. Very protective of his sisters. He'a an auror, a dark-wizard catcher, along with his brother, James. Not alot of info about him. (That's all i could think of.)**_

_**Saya**__**: A chiropteran. She was the one who gave Alessa her blood when she was almost dead. She is also the enemy of Carl 'The Phantom'. What's the connection between her and 'The Phantom'? She appeared in **__**Blood Plus**__**.**_

_**Hagi**__**: Saya's chevaliar and lover. His right hand is wrapped in a bandage for some reason and always carries a case on his back. What could be in that case and under his bandage? He appeared in **__**Blood Plus**__**.**_

**Well, how do you like it? It looks like Cresent was sent by TL to pay me a visit or to take a break from the crazy ninja. He'll be staying for awhile. Anyway, Can you guess what the connection is between Saya and 'The Phantom' since Jiminy Cricket can't and What's in Hagi's case and why is his hand wrapped in a bandage? If you get it right, your character is invited. If you already got answers right, you can still answer them but you can only have one character in the story. Anyway, chapter 6 coming your way.**

_Cresent: So, where's Yuffie? (Looks around)_

_Sakkee: I already told you, she's not here. (Strangles Cresent)_

_Cresent: Help! Crazy writer choking me._

_Sora: This is gonna be fun._

_Riku: Whoop-dee-do._


	6. The secret of Alessa and Phoenix

_Sakkee: Hey everyone. Sakkee here with chapter 6. _

_Cresent: That's a lame introduction to the chapter._

_Sakkee: OK, then Cresent, got a better one?_

_Cresent:..._

_Sakkee: Didn't think so. Please ignore the crazy non-dyin ninja. _

_Sora: Yeah, if they can._

_Riku: And I thought Sakkee was crazy._

_Cresent: Sakkee's crazy? TL never told me that._

_Sakkee: I'M NOT CRAZY!!_

_Sora: Right. You're just weird._

_Sakkee: Sora, don't make me..._

_Sora: I'm gonna shut up now. (Backs away slowly)_

_Riku: And he said I was scared of a girl._

_Sakkee: That goes for you too, Riku._

_Riku: OK, OK, I get it. See ya. (Leaves)_

_Cresent: You're scared of one girl who can't even write her own songs? _

_Sakkee: (Turns to Cresent) You want some too?_

_Cresent: You can't beat me. (Smiles)_

_Sakkee: One second. (Leaves)_

_Cresent: Where's she going?_

_Sora: (Shrugs) I don't know but you'd better run when she gets back._

_Cresent: Why?_

_Sakkee: (Comes back with a sword.)_

_Sora: Is that what I think it is?_

_Sakkee: Yep, it's Alessa's sword (Turns to Cresent.) I'm going to enjoy this. Meanwhile, you readers enjoy the chapter. Oh, and TL, if you're reading this, just to give you heads up, Cresent might come back in half or in pieces. Hope you don't mind._

_**Chapter 6: The secret.**_

On their way to Radiant Garden, Leon was talking to Sora and company in the sitting room. (gummi-ship's on auto-pilot)

"So, how you been, Leon?" asked Sora.

"Same as always. We're almost finished repairing the town." Leon leaned against the wall.

"That's great. How's everyone else?"

"Aerith's good, Yuffie's the same, Cid's still working on gummi-ships and Cloud still hasn't shown up since he fought with

Sephiroth."

"You think he's still fighting him?"

"Probably. Enough about us, what about you?"

"The same as always." Sora scratched his head smiling.

"What about you, Princess?" Leon looked at Kairi.

"Princess? You're a princess?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, a Princess of heart. And I'm OK." Kairi smiled.

"Good to hear." said Leon.

"How many princesses of heart is there exactly?" asked Kyo, who was sitting in a chair across the room with his arms crossed.

"Seven, well, now eight." said Kairi.

"I'll be right back. Need to check something." Leon left the room.

"Lily, can I ask you something?" Kairi sits next to Lily.

"Sure." Lily looks at Kairi.

"Why is there a demon inside of Alessa?" Everyone looked at Lily and Kairi when they heard the question. Lily stared at Kairi.

"I've been wondering the same thing for years." Kyo stood up.

"I-I don't know." said Lily.

"Don't know or is it you can't tell us?" Kyo walked towards them.

"Does Alessa know?" asked Saya

"No and to answer your question, Kyo, I can't say anything." said Lily. "Alessa won't ever know. She can't."

"Why not?" asked Sora.

"It's complicated. And It's a secret between me, my brothers, and my parents."

"I bet Hatori knows." Kyo was now getting angry.

"He's my husband, I don't keep any secrets from him."

"Fine, I'll find out why myself." Kyo left and walked to his room.

"I hope not." Lily stared after him. "If he does find out and tell Alessa, she'll never forgive us, especially my parents. She hates it when we hide things from her."

"Saya, Hagi, go calm down your friend." said Leon. He walked in the room after he heard everything.

Saya hesitated but then she nodded and left with Hagi to talk to Kyo.

"Now, tell us why." Leon sat in a chair near Lily.

"How did you know?" asked Lily.

"Why you wouldn't tell them anything because their your sister's friends and boyfriend? I just did.Now, why is there a demon inside her?"

"Alessa was unexpected. I was nine years old when she was born. The day she was born, my parents found out she was sick and that she would die at the age of sixteen." Tears filled her eyes. " My parents tried everything they could to get her better. Then my Aunt Hermione, my mother's brother's wife, came across an article in the daily profit about a demon who was discovered the day Alessa was born and that it was missing half it's heart. At first they didn't pay no mind to it. But then my dad got a letter from the hospital saying why Alessa was sick. She had only half a heart." (She was still in the hospital)

"How could that have happen?" asked Kairi.

"We're still trying to figure that out." Lily breathed then continued. "After my parents read the letter, they went to my aunt and asked for that article on the new demon. They found out where she was found and and where she was being held. When they finally tracked her down, she was in the form of a baby fire-bird, a phoenix."

"So she's a fire-bird demon." said Leon.

"Yes, when they examined her she changed into a human baby. They put her next to Alessa and noticed that they could pass as twins. They examined the demon and found everything similar to Alessa. That's when they figured out that the demon was actually Alessa's other half. My parents gave her the name Phoenix and it suited her perfectly."

"How did you get Phoenix inside Alessa?" asked Sora.

"My parents took Alessa to the headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, and asked if there was a way to join them. McGonagall found a spell. They put the two babies together. When she said the spell, Phoenix was surrounded by fire and and started to vanish. Then Alessa was surrounded by fire and Phoenix disappeared. McGonagall then examined her and knew the spell worked. My parents were so happy. But..."

"But what?" asked Kairi.

"Phoenix had to be sealed away. They feared that she would get too powerful and control Alessa. So they put her to sleep." Lily started to cry.

"What is it?" asked Sora.

"Phoenix must never leave Alessa or..."

"She'll die. Right?" Lily nodded her head as tears flowed down her face.

"You have to promise not to tell Kyo or the others. Especially Alessa." She wiped her tears away.

"We promise." said Leon.

"Thank you." Lily smiled.

Meanwhile in Kyo's room, Saya and Hagi were talking to him.

"I bet she's telling them right now." growled Kyo. "And she barely knows them."

"Maybe they have to know." said Saya.

"Because she's a princess." said Hagi.

"Princess or not, when I find out why and it's because Phoenix just decided to use Alessa as her host, I'm taking her out."

"And how are you gonna do that?" asked Saya.

"I'll find a way. Just leave me alone." Kyo layed on his bed. Saya and Hagi left shutting the door behind them.

"I got a bad feeling that pulling out Phoenix is a bad idea." said Hagi.

"I have that same feeling." said Saya.

**Well, that sure is a big secret. So that's the Potter's secret. What did you think? Do you agree with Saya and Hagi? Of course you do. I mean who wants to see Alessa die? It better be no one. Anyway, in the next chapter, It'll be Mickey's team and one shocking surprise. IO wonder if you'll be shock as well, I know I was when I wrote it. Please review.**


	7. An unexpected enemy

_Sakkee: 'ello everybody. _

_Cresent: Hi, Sakkee._

_Sakkee: I wasn't talking to you. Do I have to teach you a lesson again. (Holds the sword.)_

_Cresent: I'm gonna shut up right now. (Steps to the side slowly)_

_Sora: And he said we were scared of girls._

_Cresent: Hey that was before she took that damned sword and cut off one of my hands._

_Sakkee: And you won't get it back until you behave. ( Waves his hand in front of him)_

_Cresent: Darn! (snaps his fingers.)_

_Sakkee: Anyway, you readers enjoy chapter 7. Oh and when ever something new happens to the character or new info, I will do Jiminy's journal._

_Cresent: Can i please have my hand back._

_Sakkee: Nope._

_**Chapter 7: An unexpected enemy**_

_The world that never was..._

"So you're the one. Said Maleficent

"What are you talking about?" asked Alessa. Her hands were bound behind her back. Carl stood next to her playing with a dagger.

"Why, you're a princess." Maleficent smiled. "Princess of Heart."

"A princess?" Alessa stared at Maleficent while trying to use her power to burn the ropes that bounded her hands.

"Yes, you are. And so is Kairi, that girl you met while fighting my heartless."

"And you're not the only ones." said Carl while twirling the dagger. "There are eight of you. And you're number eight."

'Almost there.' Thought Alessa. "I still don't understand the whole 'Princess of Heart' thing." She was free but kept her hands behind her back. 'Now I just need my dagger.' She saw Carl still playing with the dagger out of the corner of her eye.

"It's a long story." said Maleficent.

"OK then, I guess I'll just have to hear it some other time." Alessa opened to summon the dagger from Carl. Carl was still playing with it when it poofed away.

"Hey, where'd it go?" He looked at his hands.

When the dagger appeared in Alessa's hands it changed into the sword she had before. She stabbed Carl in the heart and elbowed him in the stomach. Carl fell to the ground. She then pointed the sword to Maleficents' neck.

"Well, I've never expected this." Maleficent smiled.

"I'll kill you but first you're gonna tell me how to get out of here." Alessa barred her fangs.

"If that's what you wish." Maleficent pointed towards an door. "It's that way."

"Thanks. Now, die." Alessa stabbed Maleficent in the stomach and ran to the doorway when she felt sudden pain in head and fell to the ground unconscious.

"She should have remembered I don't die easily." said Carl. He had hit Alessa in the head with a vase he found. "Now what?"

"I have an idea." Maleficent's wound healed as she said it. "Pick her up and follow me." Maleficent walked towards the doorway. Carl did as he was told and followed.

_Agrabah..._

Mickey's team had arrived in Agrabah. It was night and the stars lit the sky.

"I remember this world." said Riku.

"Really? You've been here before?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, when I was with Maleficent. One of the princesses live here."

"Come on, let's get to the palace." said Mickey. They started for the palace when a hooded-figure appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Riku. The hooded-figure didn't answer. Instead she snapped her fingers and heartless appeared. Mickey and Riku summoned their keyblades and Harry and Ginny took out their wands.

"Let's go!" Mickey ran towards the heartless and the others followed.

The hooded-figure stood on top of a building, smiling under her hood as she watched the battle. Mickey swung his keyblade continuously, hitting every heartless. Riku attacked and dodged. Then he used dark firaga hitting three of them. Harry and Ginny shouted spells at the heartless until they were gone. The hooded-figure jumped down from the building holding a sword. She pointed it towards Harry.

"I think she wants to fight you." said Riku.

"Alright then, let's go." Harry walked towards her, wand at the ready.

When he was close enough, he thought he saw something engraved on the blade, but before he could read it, the hooded-figure swung her sword and Harry dodged. "Expelliumas!" Light shot from his wand. She used her sword to block it. Then she swings, close to cutting Harry's face. He shouts another, this time it hits her making her fall on her back. Harry walked towards and she sat up revealing her face. Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her.

"It's...Alessa." gasped Ginny.

"Alessa?" Harry looks at her confused. "But why?" Alessa looks at him then stands and swings her sword. "Alessa, wait" Harry dodges every attack. "Stop!"

"Why is she attacking him?" cried Ginny.

"Maleficent must've turned her." said Mickey.

"We have to help." Ginny starts to go but is stopped by Riku.

"We can't. For some reason, she wants to fight her father." Riku watches the fight.

"Alessa, stop it!" Harry shouted as he dodged another attack.

"Why should I? I'm having so much fun." Alessa throws a fire-ball.

"Alessa stop it, you're gonna kill him!" Ginny eyes filled with tears. Riku was holding her to stop her from getting into it.

"That's the point." Alessa swung her sword. It cut Her father's arm.

"Ahhh!" Harry held his arm in pain.

Alessa was about to swing her sword again when there was a shout and someone riding a black horse raced towards.

"Time to go." Alessa was surrounded by fire.

"Wait!" Harry was too late, Alessa had already gone.

Soon the person riding the horse raced past them followed by guards. They chased him through the gates and into the desert.

"Harry, what do we do?" Ginny ran to him and cried into his chest. Harry held her tightly.

"We find her and bring her back to light." said Mickey. "But first, let's get to the palace." But before either of them moved, they were surrounded by guards.

_**Alessa Potter: The famous Harry Potter's youngest daughter. She carries a sword with something engraved on it. She's the eighth princess of heart but Maleficent turned her to darkness. Why is she in Agrabah? Could Maleficent be up to something again?**_

**Well, how is it so far? Were you surprise or did you see it coming? And now a quiz: Can you guess why Alessa is in Agrabah and what Maleficent is planning? Remember, your character is invited. If you already guessed a quiz already then you only get one character. But you can still guess. (Hmmm, should I give Cresent his hand back or torture him a little more?)**

_Cresent: Please give me my hand back. I'll behave, I promise. And if I don't TL can, um, do whatever he wants to me when I get back._

_Sakkee: Tempting. But it's up to TL. Should I give it back TL?_

_Cresent: Please give it back you CRAZY WRITER!!_

_Sakkee: you shouldn't be talking. You crazy non-dying ninja. Heck, I bet Naruto abd the others would consider you an embarrassment. At least, that's what TL said._

_Cresent: REALLY!!._


	8. Untitled

_Sakkee: Hey everyone, I'm here with chapter 8. Oh, here's your hand back Cresent. TL said to give it back. (Throws hand to Cresent.)_

_Cresent: Yes, Thank you TL. (Catches hand). (Reattaches his hand.) Ahhh, that feels good._

_Sora: Good now he can shut up._

_Riku: When is he going back? _

_Sakkee: Hey Riku, you're back. Don't ever walk out on me again._

_Riku: Fine._

_Cresent: I got my hand back...'sniffs' I'm so happy. I'll try to behave._

_Sakkee: Good 'cause if you don't, you're going to be in pieces when you go back to TL. Understood?_

_Cresent: (mock saluting) Yes mam'._

_Sakkee: Don't do that again. I can see why Patross and everyone else finds it annoying when you do that._

_Cresent :( salutes again) Understood mam'_

_Sakkee:'sighs' enjoy the chapter._

_**Chapter 8: Untitled (couldn't think of a title for this chapter!! Sorry.)**_

The guards brought Mickey and company to the palace where they met the Sultan.

"Who are you?" asked the Sultan.

"I'm King Mickey, and these are Riku, Harry, and Ginny." Mickey pointed to himself and the others.

"Did you say King Mickey and Riku?" asked a voice. Everyone turned and saw a man a woman and a genie walking towards them.

"Do you know them Jasmine?" asked the Sultan.

"I know Riku; you're the friend Sora was looking for, right?" Princess Jasmine pointed to Riku.

"Yeah, I am. Hello Princess." Riku bowed.

"So you are the friend I heard so much about." said the man. I'm Aladdin and any friend of Sora is a friend of mine." Aladdin shook Riku's hand.

"And I'm Genie." Genie shook everyone's hand. "And any friends of Sora and Al's are friends of mine."

"And you're the King they were looking for also." said Jasmine.

"Yep." Mickey bowed. "And you're one of the seven Princesses. Well, actually eight."

"Eight, what do you mean?" Mickey explained everything.

"And now Maleficent has got her." said Riku.

"They are her parents." Mickey points to Harry and Ginny.

"Where's Sora?" asked Aladdin.

"They're looking in other worlds."

"We decided to split up to search for her." said Mickey.

"I'm sure you'll find her." said the Sultan. "I would be doing the same thing if I lost Jasmine."

"HELP!!!!!!" shouted a voice as a parrot flew towards them.

"Iago." said Jasmine. Iago fell into Genie's hands.

"You're father was captured by Sa'luk." said Iago.

"Who cares, he wanted to go back to that life." said Aladdin.

"Al, he's still your father." said Genie.

"Genie's right. We have to help him." Jasmine put her hand on Aladdin's shoulder.

"Fine, let's go." said Aladdin.

"We'll help." said Mickey.

"You think Maleficent is behind is behind this?" asked Jasmine.

"I have a feeling she is." said Riku.

"Alright, let's go." said Aladdin.

_Somewhere in the sea...._

Sa'luk was following a light until a big sea turtle appeared.

"The lost island." said Aladdin's father, Cassim, who was tied to the pole on the boat.

Meanwhile, Mickey and company were flying when they saw the turtle... Aladdin, Jasmine, Mickey, and Riku rode the magic carpet. Genie flew. And Harry and Ginny flew on their broomsticks.

"The lost island." said Aladdin.

"On the back of a giant sea turtle." said Jasmine.

"Come on, let's get closer." Carpet flew towards the turtle with the others right behind them.

Back with Sa'luk, Alessa had appeared.

"And what do you want, Princess?" Sa'luk made a mocking bow.

"Maleficent wants the Princess." said Alessa.

"Get her yourself. I'm only after the Hand of Midas."

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Maleficent orders, to make sure you don't lose your heart to the darkness."

"Heh, which will never happen."

"By the way, his son and his friends are on their way, along with others."

"Oh really, well then, we'd better hurry." Sa'luk cut the ropes that tied Cassim to the pole with his knuckle-knives. Then he tied a long rope to Cassim's bound hand and started pulling him behind. His crew followed and Alessa led the way.

Back with Mickey and the others, they landed on the island. They were walking around when Ginny spotted Alessa.

"Harry, look." She pointed towards Alessa and the others. Everyone looked ahead of them and saw Alessa leading Sa'luk and his crew.

"I'm guessing that's your daughter." assumed Aladdin.

"It is. And I'm guessing that's your father." assumed Harry.

"You guessed right." Aladdin pulled out his sword. Harry and Ginny their wands. And Mickey and Riku their keyblades.

Alessa saw her parents and so did Sa'luk.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Two are keyblade wielders." said Alessa. She summoned her dagger. "And two are my parents."

"What's with the dagger?" Alessa smiled and the dagger turned into the sword. "Ah, a dagger that changes into a sword."

"Yeah, given to me by an old friend." Alessa snapped her fingers and heartless appeared. "You know what to do." she told them. The heartless soon charged at Mickey and the others.

"Mickey, heartless!" said Riku as he took a fighting stance. Soon they were fighting the heartless.

"Get going." said Alessa.

"And what are you gonna do?" asked Sa'luk

"I have some unfinished business." Then she ran towards the fight.

"Whatever." Sa'luk pushed Cassim ahead of him in the other direction.

"Aladdin, go help your father." said Riku dodging a heartless attack.

"Yeah, we'll handle this." said Mickey as he swung his keyblade.

"Right." said Aladdin. "Genie, we need a distraction."

"You got it." said Genie.

Genie flew to the turtle's head and transformed into a boxer and started boxing the turtle's nose. Then he transformed into an announcer and sat behind a desk inside the turtle.

"Oh no, now he's trapped inside." said Genie in a announcement voice. "And we'll be back after these messages." The turtle closed it's mouth. "Tickle, tickle, tickle."

Back at the fight the island began to shake and everyone fell.

"What kind of distraction was that?" asked Harry as he stood.

"A very stupid one." answered Alessa. She stood in front of her parents and the keyblade wielders with her sword in hand.

_**Sultan**__**: He's Princess Jasmine's father and the King of Agrabah. He once tried to find Suitors for his daughter but she turned every single one of them down until Aladdin came along. He ruled over Agrabah in **__**Aladdin**__**.**_

_**Sa'luk**__**: Don't know much about him. Only he's one of the forty thieves and he's after the golden hand of midas. he appeared **__**Aladdin and the King of thieves**__**.**_

_**Cassim**__**: Aladdin's father and the King of Thieves. I don't know much about him. But Aladdin believed he was dead and all he had left of him was a dagger. He was the King of Thieves in **__**Aladdin and the King of thieves**__**.**_

**And that's the end of chapter 8. Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry for not updating in awhile. My computer was down but no need to fear for I am back and the story continues. Next up Chapter 9.**


	9. Sa'luk defeated and a chrashed wedding

_Sakkee: Sakkee here with chapter 9._

_Cresent: Hi everyone. Sakkee here has a surprise for you in the next chapter._

_Sakkee: How did you know._

_Cresent: I eavesdropped. Anyway the surprise is----_

_Sakkee: (covers his mouth) You stupid ninja!! It won't be a surprise if you tell them!!!_

_Sora: When does he leave?_

_Sakkee: Soon I hope._

_Riku: Idiot._

_Cresent:mmmm._

_Sakkee: What? (removes her hand)_

_Cresent: I said I can't breath._

_Sakkee: GOOD!!! Don't say another word about the surprise._

_Cresent: There's a surprise?_

_Sakkee: I give up. Anyway, here's chapter 9._

_**Chapter 9: Sa'luk defeated and a crashed wedding**_

_This is where we last left our heroes...._

_The island began to shake and everyone fell._

_"What kind of distraction was that?" asked Harry as he stood._

_"A very stupid one." answered Alessa. She stood in front of her parents and the keyblade wielders with her sword in hand._

"Alessa, you don't have to do this." said Ginny as she looked at her youngest with tears in her eyes.

"Where's Princess Jasmine?" asked Alessa.

"Why do you want her?" asked Riku.

"Maleficent's orders."

"You're not getting her." said Mickey

"Fine, I guess I'll have to fight my way to get to her." Alessa's eyes filled with fire and darkness. She was soon surrounded bye fire and took a fighting stance.

"Fine by me." said Riku. He took a fighting stance.

"Wait, you can't." said Ginny. She stood between them arms spread facing Riku. "Please you can't fight her."

"Then what else can we do?"

"Nothing!" Alessa ran towards Riku pushing Ginny out of the way.

Alessa swung her sword and Riku dodged. He swung his way to dawn and Alessa dodged it.

"Harry, what do we do?" Asked Ginny as Harry helped her stand.

"I'm thinking." said Harry. He looked around until he spotted a sword lying on the ground.

Alessa swung her sword and cut Riku's arm, then she did an under kick making him fall on his back. She kicked his keyblade away and pointed her sword toward him.

"Time to die." She raised her her sword. When she brought it down someone blocked her. It was Harry.

"Get Princess Jasmine out of here." said Harry. "I'll take care of Alessa."

"Right." Riku stood grabbing his keyblade as he does.

"Be careful." said Ginny.

"I will." said Harry. Mickey, Riku, and Ginny left to look for Jasmine." Alessa, you don't have to do this."

"Why not? The darkness is so much fun." Alessa smiled.

"She's just using you."

"No, Maleficent helped me. She helped me see reality. Darkness wins, no matter what."

"That's not true. Light always beats dark."

"Not this time. I had more darkness in my heart then I had light." She swung her sword and Harry blocked.

"Alessa, please just listen to me, you have no darkness in your heart, never-"

"No you listen, you don't know what it's like. To have a demon live inside you, to hurt people, to kill." Tears filled her eyes.

"You didn't kill anyone."

"Don't you remember dad?"

"Remember what?"

"Voldemort didn't kill mom...I did."

"That's not true"

"Yes it is, I said the killing curse."

"She's brainwashed you. She's messing with your memories."

Alessa swung her sword again. Harry dodged each swing. Soon they were sword fighting.

"Meanwhile, Mickey, Riku, and Ginny found Jasmine with Abu and Carpet fighting Sa'luks' men. Jasmine just pushed a statue on top of the men when she noticed the others.

"Where's ?" she asked.

"Fighting Alessa." said Ginny with tears in her eyes. "She's so different, I barely recognize her."

"Don't worry, we will get her back." said Mickey. "I promise.

"Come on, let's find Aladdin and get out of here." said Riku.

Then the island started to shake again and water began to rise.

"Oh no, the island, it's sinking." said Jasmine.

"We gotta go." said Mickey.

"Not without Harry." said Ginny. "I'm going back for him."

"Are you sure."

"Yes and besides, we have our broomsticks remember.?"

"Right, we'll meet you back at the palace."

"OK, see ya." Ginny ran as fast as she can back to where Harry and Alessa were.

"Come on, I saw Aladdin and his father go inside." said Jasmine.

"Let's go." Mickey led the way. When they were inside they looked for Aladdin and Cassim.

They finally found them under a big floating hand.

"Guys, we got to go." said Riku.

"The island's sinking." said Jasmine.

"First we're getting the Hand of Midas." said Cassim. "Come on." He walked towards the statues of birds and started climbing with Aladdin following behind.

"Jasmine, you Carpet, and Abu wait for us outside." said Mickey. "We'll get Aladdin and Cassim and meet you at the top of the island."

"OK, come on you two." Jasmine and Abu jumped onto the Carpet and flew outside.

"Let's go Riku." Mickey and Riku followed Aladdin and his father.

When they made it to the top they saw what the big floating hand was holding. It was holding a statue of a lady who was holding a golden hand.

"What is she holding?" asked Riku.

"The Hand of Midas." answered Cassim. "Now we have to figure out how to--- Aladdin wait!" Aladdin backed up, then ran and jumped off the bird statue over to the floating hand. He barely made it but was safely on the hand.

"See I made it." yelled Aladdin.

"Don't touch the Hand." warned Cassim. Aladdin grabbed the Hand by the handle and took it of the lady's hand.

"He did it." said Mickey.

"Good boy, now, toss it to me." Aladdin tossed the Hand to his father who caught it with his cape which soon turned golden. Cassim laughed with joy. He held the hand by the handle.

"Ok Aladdin, we got the Hand, now let's go before the island takes us down with it." said Riku. Water soon started to fill the room. Aladdin was about to jump back over when someone knocked him down. It was Sa'luk.

"Where do you think you're going boy." said Sa'luk. He attacked Aladdin with his hand with the knuckle-claw thingy but Aladdin blocked it.

"Aladdin!" Riku backed up then ran and jumped to the floating hand. He almost fell but regained his balance. Then he ran towards Sa'luk and swung his keyblade but Sa'luk turned and blocked him.

"Hello, you must be Riku." said Sa'luk.

"Yeah, so what if I am." Riku pushed him back.

Sa'luk went to swing his hand but Aladdin stopped him by grabbing it. Riku then swung his keyblade and hit Sa'luk in the stomach making him fall to his knees in pain. Aladdin then went to swing his sword but Sa'luk blocked it and pushed him back. Riku swung hiskeyblade and Sa'luk dodged it. Sa'luk swung his hand but Riku dodged it and Aladdin swung his sword at him. But Sa'luk grabbed the sword and threw Aladdin which made him fall off the hand. Riku used dark firagra and hit Sa'luk making him stumble. Then something hit Sa'luk in the back making him fall forward. Sa'luk turned and saw Aladdin standing behind himm, soaked. Sa'luk was about to attack when Cassim called his name.

"Sa'luk, catch!" Cassim threw the Hand of Midas towards Sa'luk and Sa'luk caught it but the wrong way. He had caught it by the golden part instead of the handle and soon he wasturned into gold and fell into the water sinking to the bottom.

"Well, he's not getting out of that ." said Riku. Aladdin picked up the Hand and wrapped it with the cloth he ripped from his shirt./ The cloth soon changed to gold. Aladdin put it in his belt and he and Riku dived into the water and swam towards Cassim and Mickey. Soon all four of them began to climd to the top as the water rised higher and higher.

Back with Harry and Alessa, they were still sword fighting. Harry had cuts on his face and arms and Alessa had no cuts at all. Alessa did most of the attacking and Harry did all the dodging, not wanting to hurt his daughter.

"Stop it Alessa." said Harry as he dodged every attack.

"Sorry, I don't listen to you anymore." Alessa knocked the sword out of his hand.

"Will you please just listen?" Harry pulled out his wand.

"No I won't. I'm not the beloved daughter you knew and loved anymore." Alessa cut his arm

"Ahh!" Harry held his arm and fell to his knees.

Alessa was about to attack again until she seen water rising. She knew the island was sinking.

"Shit, I was so close." Her sword turned back into the dagger and disappeared. "I'll see you later and then you die, til then" She was soon surrounded by fire and vanishes.

"Damn it." Harry stood still holding his arm.

"Harry!" Harry turns and sees Ginny running towards him. "Where is she?"

"I'm sorry Ginny, I tried, but she won't come back, Maleficent's messing with her memories making her think it was her who killed you, not Voldemort"

"But he did., he said the killing curse and then brought me back to come after you."

"I tried to tell her that but...I don't think we have our little girl anymore."

"Don't say that, Mickey promises we'll get her back and we will."

"I hope so."

"Now come on, the island's sinking and we have to go." They took out their brooms, mounted them, then took off to the sky.

Back with Mickey and company, they made it off the island which was now under water but where was Genie.

"Genie!"Yelled Aladdin as he looked around until he saw the turtle pop his head out of the water and opened his mouth to reveal smoke. Genie comes out of the mouth driving a steamboat. (It's steamboat Willie, Mickey Mouse. Teehee.) "Genie!" Genie changes back into his orignlas form and flies up to Aladdin and the others.

"Present." Genie saluts them as he says this.

"Let's go home. We have some unfinished business."

"Like what?" asked Riku.

"Haha, you'll see." said Jasmine. Then they fly back to the palace with Harry and Ginny following.

At the World that never was....

Somewhere in the castle, Alessa reported back to Maleficent.

"So, Sa'luk has failed." said Maleficent

"Yes, and so have I. I failed to grab to Princess." said Alessa.

"Don't worry, we'll get her. So you leave that to me. Right now, I want you to head to Radiant Garden and grab Kairi."

"Yes Maleficent." Alessa bows.

"Good girl." Alessa leaves for Radiant Garden.

"You sure that's a good idead sending her to Radiant Garden?" asked Carl.

"Yes I am. Why?"

Because her friends, sister and lover are going to be there.

"Well then, she knows what she must do if she sees them."

"Whatever you say Maleficent." Carl starts to leave

"Before you go, I need you to go and get Princees Jasmine."

"As you wish." Carl bows and leaves.

"KIngdom Hearts will soon be mine. hahaha!!!"

Back at Agrabah, Aladdin and Jasmine had just gotten married.

"Congratulations." said Mickey.

"Thanks." said Aladdin.

"You're beautiful in that dress." said Ginny.

"Thank you." said Jasmine

"What a lovely wedding." said a voice. Everyone turned and saw Carl with heartless.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry. He and Ginny pulled out their wands.

"And what do you want?" asked Riku. He and Mickey summoned their keyblades.

"Why for the Princess." said Carl.

"What do you want with Jasmine?" asked Aladdin. He pulled out his sword. He, Riku, Mickey, Harry, and Ginny stood around Jasmine protectively.

"I don't know, Maleficent wants her and I don't even know why."

"She's collecting all the Princesses again, isn't she?" asked Riku. "She's already got Alessa."

"Actually, she has three more."

"Who?" asked MIckey

"One is Aurora, and the others are Alice and Snow White."

"She''s after Kingdom Hearts again."

"I guess so, she just sent Alessa after your little red-headed friend."

"Oh no, Kairi." said Riku.

"Yep, soon we'll have all seven princesses of light and Alessa. So, if you'll just hand me Jasmine, I'll be on my way."

"Never!" shouts Aladdin.

"You wanna dance? Then let's dance." Carl soon had wings come out of his back. Then he took out a long sword. (It's a little shorter than Sephiroth.) "Heartless, attack!"

Soon everyone was fighting heartless. Mickey, Harry, and, Ginny fought the heartless. Riku and Aladdin fought Carl. And Genie, Cassim, Carpet, and Abu were protecting Jasmine, fighting the heartless also. Mickey, Harry, and Ginny fought the heartless continuously. Then the heartless jumped Ginny and tried to steal her heart.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled spells and Mickey swung his keyblade at the heartless until they were gone. Ginny laid on the

ground. "Ginny, Ginny!" Harry held her.

"Don't worry, she's just passed out." said Mickey after he checked her pulse.

"Thank god."

"Why don't you take her back to the gummi-ship and I'll go and help Riku and Aladdin."

"Right, see you on the ship."

Harry scooped up Ginny into his arms bridal-style and ran to the gummi-ship. Mickey ran to help Riku and ALaddin, fighting heartless along the way. Soon all heartless were gone. Riku and Aladdin weren't doing so well when Mickey reached them. Carl kept flying around and attacking them unexpectedly.

"Need help?" asked Mickey. He gave them both potions.

"That wopuld be great." said Aladdin.

"Is Ginny ok?" asked Riku.

"She's just passed out." said Mickey.

"Good, watch out!"

Carl flew by them and whacked them with his sword. Then he went straight towards Jasmine.

"Oh no, Jasmine." yelled Aladdin. He ran to stop Carl. Mickey and Riku followed. When they reached Jasmine, Carl had already had her in his arms and hovered towards the ceiling. "Let her go."

"No can do." said Carl. "Maleficent needs her to unlock Kingdom Hearts."

"She'll never succeed." said Riku.

"Just you wait, soon the worlds will belong to her and I'll make millions of chiropterans." Carl soon vanished, taking Jasmine with him.

"No, Jasmine." Aladdin fell to his knees and hit the ground with his fist.

"Don't worry Aladdin, we'll get her back." said Riku.

"Let's go Riku." said Mickey.

"Wait, take this." Aladdin gave Riku a charm. "He helped Sora and he'll help you too." The charm had a lamp on it.

"Thanks." said Riku. He nd Mickey said goodbye promising to bring Jasmine back home. They were soon beamed into the gummi-ship and contacted the pthers to give them a heads up on what's happened.

_**Alessa: Looks like Maleficent poured darkness into her and messed with her memories. She now blames herself for her mother's death even though she wasn't the one who did it. She's on her way to get Kairi at Radiant Garden. I hope Sora and the pthers make her come to her senes before it's too late.**_

_**Carl: It seems he has joined forces with Maleficent to make chiropterans all over the worlds. And he's helping her collect the seven princesses of light to take control of Kingdom Hearts. I hope we stop them before it's too late.**_

**Can you guess what summoning charm Aladdin gave Riku? Well, you know the rules, you get it right your **_**own**_** character is invited. Up next chapter 10.**

_Cresent: Can I tell them the surprise now._

_Sakkee: No __-.-_

_Cresent: Darn. (snaps his fingers)_


	10. Not the Eighth Princess of Heart!

_Sakkee: Hey everyone. I'm here with chapter ten. In this chapter King Mickey finds out more about the eighth princess and it's gonna be a shocking discovery._

_Cresnet: Can I tell them now?_

_Sora: You can't._

_Cresent but-_

_Riku: No. __-.-_

_Crsent: Oh man._

_Sakkee: You never give up do you? Anyway here's chapter ten. Please enjoy. WARNING: This will be a short chapter._

_**Chapter 10: Not the Eighth Princess of Heart!!!**_

After contacting Sora and the others, Mickey and company put the ship on auto-pilot and went to bed. Harry climbed into bed next to the passed out Ginny and fell asleep. Riku fell asleep in his room. And Mickey sat up and loooked at the scroll. He read it carefully until he noticed that the scroll had different information.

"How could I have not noticed this?" He asked himself. As he read it his eyes grew wide. "Alessa's not the Eighth Princess of Heart. She's the Princess of Darkness." Mickey read it over and over again. Then he figured out what Maleficent was actually planning. "Oh no, if Maleficent puts her together with the Seven Princesses of Heart, there will be chaos and that's not good."

Mickey put the scroll away and ran to the communicator to contact Sora and the others.

"Sora, Kairi, anyone there?" Sora's sleepy head soon popped into the screen." Sora."

"Your Majesty, is something wrong?" Sora rubbed his eyes.

"You bet." Mickey explained what he just read in the scroll.

" What?!" This woke Sora right up. "Princess of Darkness. So there is no Eighth Princess of Heart."

"Right, whoever gave me that scroll changed it."

"Who gave it to you?"

"I couldn't see her face. She wore a hood the whole time but her name was V.R."

"V.R? I wonder who that could be?"

"I don't know but I bet she's working with Maleficent."

"I have a feeling she is."

"You better warn the others and I'll tell Donald and Goofy."

"Right, we're almost at Radiant Graden, I'll tell Leon to warn Aerith and Yuffie just incase Alessa shows up there."

"Be careful."

"We will." Then Sora was gone.

"I hope we stop her soon before it's too late." Mickey walke back to his room and tried to fall asleep. And soon he did.

**Uh oh, So, Alessa's the Princess of Darkness. Well, did that shock you? Will they stop Maleficent before it's too late or will there be chaos and destruction? Keep reading this story and find out. Teehee, no the nxt chapter is not the last one, there will be lots more. So stay tuned. Next up, chapter 11.**

_Cresent: Oh, so that was the surprise. I thought it was going to be where Alessa dies._

_Sakkee: You idiot, Alessa can't die. No matter what. And no she's not like you._

_Cresent: Darn (snaps fingers)_

_Sora: When is he leaving?_

_Riku: No idea._


	11. Fighting the Darkness

_Sakkee: Hey guys, boy do I have good news. Cresent is fianlly leaving. (Big smile and dances around)_

_Cresent: I am?_

_Sakkee: Yeah, TL wants you back._

_Cresent: Oh man, already? _

_Sora: It's about time._

_Riku: He was really getting on my nerves._

_Sora: We're not gonna have anymore visitors after him, are we?_

_Sakkee:....._

_Riku: We are. __-.-_

_Cresent: But I don't wanna leave._

_Sakkee: TL misses you and um, so does Yuffie and um, she really wants you back._

_Cresent: Really?!_

_Sora & Riku: Really._

_Cresent: Oh, fine. I'll leave._

_Sakkee: YAY!!!!! No more torture, no more Cresent!!! No more annoyance, well, accept you Sora._

_Riku: Don't you mean you. (pionts to Sakkee.)_

_Sakkee: Quiet Riku, I'm celebrating._

_Cresent: Before I go, there's just one more thing._

_Sakkee: And what would that be?_

_Cresent: This!!! ( Sprays water on Sakkee) Hahahahaha. Bye. (Runs away)_

_Sakkee: Cresent!!! (Chases after Cresent) Get back here so I could cut you into pieces!_

_Cresent: Nope._

_Riku: Think she'll catch him?_

_Sora: I don't know. Anyway, (Turns to you.) enjoy this next chapter._

_**Chapter 11: Fighting the Darkness**_

_Somewhere in Radiant Garden..._

Aerith and Yuffie walked around town until they saw a girl surrounded by fire appear. They hid behind a building.

"Who's that?" whispered Aerith.

"How would I know?" Yuffie whispered back.

Soon the fire surrounding the girl vanished. The girl summoned a dagger, which turned into a sword with red rubies on the hilt and something engraved on the blade.

"That's probably the girl Leon told us about. Alessa." said Aerith.

"Talking about me?" asked a voice. Aerith and Yuffie turned around and saw Alessa standing behind them.

"Uh oh." said Yuffie.

On the other side of town, Sora and company arrived.

"You warned the others right?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, Aerith and Yuffie said that they would walk around town to keep a look out." said Leon.

Soon they heard footsteps running towards their way. Everyone took out their weapons. Waiting. The running footsteps came closer.

"Leon!" said Aerith after she turned the corner.

"Aerith, where's Yuffie?" asked Leon.

"Right here!" shouted Yuffie. She ran towards them and collided with Kyo.

"Do you mind getting off of me?" asked Kyo angrily.

"Sorry." Yuffie got off of Kyo.

"Why were you running?" asked Kairi.

"Them!" Yuffie pointed to the heartless that were right in front of them.

"And her." Aerith pointed towards Alessa who were walking towards them holding her sword.

"Alessa!" shouted Kyo.

"Kyo?" said Alessa. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"I take it that's his girlfriend." Yuffie whispered to Sora.

"It is." said Sora. "And her little sister." He pointed to Lily.

"You don't have to do this." said Kyo. He walked towards her. The heartless disappeared and the sword changed back into a dagger. Kyo gets closer and closer. "Come back to us." Kyo holds out his hand.

Alessa went to grab his hand when she felt pains in her heart and hears a voice in her head.

"Don't listen." said the voice. Alessa grabs her chest and falls to her knees in pain with tears streaming down her face.

"Alessa." Kyo falls to his knees and holds Alessa close.

"He's tricking you." said the voice. "Kill him!"

Alessa hugs Kyo back. She then points her dagger towards his back.

"I'm so sorry." Alessa cried as she whispered.

"Kyo watch out!" shouted Saya. She runs towards them. Alessa raises her dagger. As she brought it down, Saya pushes Kyo out of the way and blocks. "Don't do it Alessa."

"Hahahaha, why not?" asked Alessa in two voices. Alessa's dagger changes back into the sword.

"That's not Phoenix's voice she's speaking with." whispered Lily.

"Because this isn't you."

"No, this is the new me. I'm more powerful than I ever was." She attacks Saya. Saya blocks

"Please, I don't want to fight you."

"Well, I do."

Alessa swings her sword and cuts Saya's shoulder. Saya holds her shoulder as she blockes more attacks. A ball of fire soon appears in Alessa's hand. She throws it at Saya and Saya flies back.

"Saya!" Hagi runs and catches Saya. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Saya tries to stand but fails.

"Either give up the princess or I kill each and everyone of you to get her." Alessa snaps her fingers and the heartless returns.

"Let's go!" said Sora. He runs towards Alessa followed by the others.

"Fine, you want to fight, then let's do it." Alessa's eyes soon fill with darkness and fire. Then she screams in pain as black wings come out of her back. She flew towards Sora and company and the heartless followed.

"That's new." said Lily.

"I'm guessing she never had wings." said Leon as he cut his way through the heartless.

"She did but they're different." Lily shouts spells at a shadow heartless.

"They're not suppose to be black are they?"

"No, they're suppose to be firey-like. Like bird wings."

"Watch out!" Leon pulls Lily to safety. Alessa had just thrown a fire-ball at her.

"Thanks"

"No problem."

Alessa flew past Lily and Leon and went straight towards Sora, Kairi and Kyo.

"Sora, she's coming!" warned Kairi. Sora and Kyo turned and saw Alessa standing, well hovering, in front of them.

"Give me Kairi." Alessa's voice still speaking in two

"Her voice, that's not Phoenix she's speaking with." said Kyo.

"Then who-" Kairi looks up and sees a hooded-figure standing on top of a building. "Sora up there."

"Who's that?" asked Sora when he looked up. A fire-ball flies past him.

"Pay attention to me." said Alessa. "Give me Kairi or die."

"You're not getting Kairi."

"Fine." Alessa smiles. Then she's surrounded by fire and vanishes.

"Where is she?" Sora and Kyo looked around.

Alessa appeared behind Kairi and held the sword to her neck.

"Gasp! Sora!" Sora and Kyo turned.

"Alessa stop!" Kyo shouted.

"Sorry but, I have orders." Alessa starts to rise to the sky with Kairi.

"Sora!" Kairi reaches for Sora.

"Kairi!" Sora tried to reach for her hand.

"Alessa no!" Kyo ran behind Sora.

Alessa started to fly away when something hit her in the head and lost her grip on Kairi. Alessa chrashes to the ground.

"Kairi!" Sora ran to catch her.

"Ahhh!" Kairi screamed as she was falling.

"Gotcha!" Someone caught her.

"Who's that?" asked Kyo.

"Cloud!" Sora ran to the spot where Cloud landed holding Kairi.

"Hey Sora." Cloud let go of Kairi.

"Thank you." Kairi ran into Sora's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Are you ok?" asked Sora as he hugged her back.

"Yeah." Then they separated both blushing.

"Where's Alessa?" Kyo looked around until he spotted her on the ground motionless. "Alessa!" He ran to her.

"I thought she was the enemy?" asked Cloud

"Long story." said Sora. "What did you hit her with?" Sora looked on the buildings and saw the hooded-figure was gone.

"A rock." Sora and Kairi ran towards Alessa with Cloud following.

Kyo dropped to his knees next to Alessa and held her in his arms.

"Mmm." Alessa opened her eyes. "Kyo?"

"Alessa, you ok?"

"Yeah." Her voice was now normal.

"Thank god." Kyo held her close. I love you." Alessa wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too." Tears burned her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." Alessa's dagger appeared in her hand and she stabbed Kyo in the back.(1) "Gasp!" Kyo's eyes grew wide as he let go of Alessa. "Alessa?" He saw tears in her eyes.

"I can't control myself anymore." Alessa whispered in Kyo's ear. "It's the darkness. Don't let Maleficent fulfill the plan with my help. You should know by now I'm not the eighth princess of heart. There's no such thing. I'm the Princess of darkness. Please forgive me for stabbing you. I had no choice. She's always watching me."

"Who, Maleficent?" gasped Kyo in pain.

"No, her name is V.R." Alessa kissed Kyo on the cheek. "I love you so much." She stood as Sora, Kairi and Cloud approached them. They saw Kyo on the ground. Alessa took her dagger out of him and turned to the three. She was crying.

"Alessa?" Kairi walked toward her.

"Don't" Alessa backed away. "Take care of Kyo, He'll tell you everything." Alessa spreads her wings and flew towards the sky. Then she was surrounded by fire and vanished.

"Heal!" Sora used curegra on Kyo.

"Thanks." Kyo stood and checked his wound. It was healed. "She was warning me."

"What do you mean?" asked Cloud.

"I think she's trying to fight the darkness inside her."

_**(1) Back stabber, get it. Teehee.**_

**Alessa almost had Kairi. Thank god Cloud came when he did. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm so happy. No more Cresent. Teehee. He was so annoying. I don't know how TL or anyone in his stories do it. Anyway. Did you guys guess what summoning charm Aladdin gave Riku... aw come on it's so obvious. Oh well, chapter 12 coming up.**

_Sakkee: You guys hear that?_

_Sora: I don't hear anything._

_Sakkee: Exactly. It's quiet without Cresent here. And that's how I like it. No more loud mouth, non-dying, ninja. He's talks to much and is very annoying._

_Riku: You guys have something in common then._

_Sakkee: And what's that?_

_Sora: You talk to much._

_Riku: And you're annoying._

_Sakkee: Grrrr._

_Sora: We might wanna run._

_Riku: See ya. ( Runs away followed by Sora.)_

_Sakkee: Get back here!!!( Chases them)_


	12. Reunited,Reincarnation,and Five Guardian

_Sakkee: Here with chapter 12. In this chapter Alessa sees two people she never expected to see and we get to find out how she's a princess when she's not from royalty. _

_Sora: Did you have to hit us so hard? (Bruises all over him)_

_Riku: You mean did she have to hit you so hard. (Not a scratch on him)_

_Sora: That's because you gave her a cookie._

_Sakkee: (eating chocolate chip cookie) Thanks Riku._

_Riku: You're welcome. (turns to Sora) She's so easy to _

_Sakkee: (finishes cookie) Oh, Riku, I heard that. Time for me to kick your ass._

_Riku: Have another cookie. (Hold out a really big cookie)_

_Sakkee: (eyes light up) Cookie. (reaches for big cookie) O, give me give me._

_Riku: (Gives her cookie) That will take her awhile to finish._

_Sora: Good job. You guys read this chapter while Sakkee eats her big cookie._

_**Chapter 12: Reunited, Reincarnation, and Five Guardians**_

_The World That Never Was..._

"So you even failed to grab Kairi." said Maleficent after Alessa reported back to her.

"I'm sorry." said Alessa. Her wings vanished.

"We'll just have to get her another time.." Maleficent started to walk away. "Come." She held out her hand and Alessa took it. Maleficent led her to a chamber where there were four capsuls standing against the wall with four girls in it. "We have four already."

"Four down and three to go." said Alessa. She looked at the Princesses sleeping inside. They were: Aurora, Alice, Snow White, and Jasmine. Maleficent looked at Alessa and saw her eyes.

"Were you crying?" she asked.

"No, I wasn't. Why do you ask?" Alessa kept her eyes on the princesses.

"Your eyes, they're red." She turned and looked at the witch.

"Well, I was hit in the head with a rock." She rubbed her head.

"Very well, go, to your room and rest. I have a surprise for you there."

"Yes Maleficent." Alessa walked out of the chamber and went to her dark room.

"So she failed again?" said Octapus lady.

"The Kings fools are on their way to your world, Morgana." said Maleficent. She looked at a hologram that showed Donald and Goofy's gumii-ship.

"I'd better go then." said octapus lady now known as Morgana. Then she left without another word.

"She's fighting it." said V.R as she appeared with Carl beside her. "The darkness does not completely have control on her and niether do I."

"Looks like we have to do plan 'B' then."

"Looks like it." said Carl.

Alessa walked in her room. It was dark and all that was in there was a bed and a chair with someone sitting in it...wait someone sitting? Alessa surrounded her hand with fire to light up the room and saw two people looking back at her. One was a boy and the other a girl, who sat in the chair. The boy had black hair with blood red streaks, and his eyes were black with a little red in them. He wore a red muscular shirt, with black baggy pants and a black trench coat that goes to his ankles and read fingerless gloves. He had industrial piercings. The girl had her black (darkest black known to man) hair pulled up but bangs in her face and Icy silver eyes. Black mid-thigh skirt partly torn on the right side, has chains hanging in random places, a torn black kimono top with the left side haning down over a red strpless top. a dog collar ahnhs about her neck along with a vampire blood medallion. She had fish nets stocking, which stopped upbove her knees, but no shoes. A little bit of dark make-up runs down her face. A black mask in her hand and gloves with metal over knuckles. Fangs slightly showed.

Alessa knew exactly who they were. They grew up with her in her old home world before she went to the Zodiac world. Alessa walked towards them. The girl stood , smiled at her and opened her arms, which Alessa went into and held her tightly. The boy just smiled at the two as they hugged. They were both a little taller then Alessa. The boy sensed something different about her. The girl sensed the same.

"I thought you forgot about me. You never answered any of my letters." Alessa cried on the girl's shoulders. "Why didn't you answer my letters, Yukino?"

"We never got them." said the girl, Yukino. Alessa looked up at her childhood friend.

"You never got-"

"No, we didn't" The boy said cutting her off. "We thought you forgot about us."

"Jet." Alessa gave him a hug."I would never forget any of you."

"We know, Maleficent found us at the Magical World. Your old home." said Yukino.

"What about the others?"

"She's helping us look for them. Ever since Voldemort came back, before you destroyed him from what we heard, we got separated but I found Yukino and we stuck together." said Jet.

"Causing trouble as usual right?" aske Alessa.

"You know us." said Yukino. "Well, mostly Jet."

"Alessa." Alessa turned and saw Carl and V.R standing at her door. "Maleficent wants you to go with Morgana."

"But-"

"It's fine, you go." said Jet. He looked at the two. As did Yukino. They did not trust them.

"Fine." Alessa looked at her friends and smiled. Then she was surrounded by fire and vanished.

"What did you do to our friend?" growled Yukino.

"The same thing we're gonna do to you." said Maleficent when she walked in. She smiled as she looked at Alessa's two friends.

_Back at Radiant Garden..._

Sora and company were at Merlin's house and Kyo had just got done telling everyone what Alessa told him.

"Who's V.R.?" asked Sora. He looked at Lily.

"Don't look at me. The only intitials I know are T.M.R. and that's a guy and he's dead."

"T.M.R?" asked Kairi confusingly.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Voldemort."

"Your enemy?" asked Kairi.

"Old enemy, he's dead."

"What's the Princess of Darkness suppose to do with the Seven Princesses of Light?" asked Yuffie.

"From what the King said, she's suppose to bring chaos and destruction when put together with them." said Sora.

"There's got to be more to it" said Leon. He leaned against the wall.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Kairi. She picked up a charm. It had a wand on it.

"That looks like a summoning charm." said Sora. He took it from her and examined it.

"It is a summoning charm." said Merlin. He took it off of Sora. "Well, I'll be, he's an old friend of mine."

"Who is it?" asked Aerith.

"Lily would probably know." Merlin gave the charm to Lily. Lily looked at it carefully.

"Impossible." said Lily when she figured it out. She gave it back to Kairi.

"What?" asked Kairi. She took it.

"You'll find out later."

"Let's go talk to Tron." said Leon. "Maybe we can find out more." He walked towards the door.

"Ok, let's go." said Sora.

"Who's Tron?" Lily asked Kairi.

"No idea." said Kairi. They followed Leon. But not befor asking Cid if he could fix up the gummi-ship.

They headed towards the castle to Ansem's computer which was in his lab.

"That;s Tron?" asked Saya. She pointed at the huge computer.

"Yep." said Sora. He walked towards the computer and started typing.

"Is that you Sora?" asked a voice.

"Hey Tron." Sora spoke to the computer. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. You?"

"Fine. Just fightin heartless and trying to stop Maleficent...again."

"What do you need.?"

"We need to know more about the Princess of Darkness."

"Did you say 'Princess of Darkness'?"

"Yes. You heard of her?"

"Ansem was doing research on her as well as the seven princesses and the heartless."

"Can you tell us anything?" asked Kairi. "Other then she's a princess that brings chaos if brought together with us seven?"

"One second" The computer made beeping noises.

"There's one thing I don't get." said Lily.

"And what's that?" asked Sora.

"How is Alessa a princess? We're not from a royal family."

"Maybe her pastlife was?' suggested Kairi.

"Maybe Tron would know." said Sora.

"The Princess of Darkness has five guardians." said Tron.

"Guardians? For what?" asked Lily.

"To protect her and fight by her side. Even sacrifice themselves. These one's are suppose to be close to her." Lily thought it over.

"Would you know who they are?"

"Yes, Ansem was doing research on them as well. He knew who each one was including the princess." The computer made more beeping noises. Then a picture of a boy popped up. The boy had black hair with red streaks. "Jet: Has the power of fire and wind. Weapon(s): a sword with black hilt and silver blade." Another picture popped up. It was a girl withdarkest blck hair. "Yukino: has vampiric powers and the power of darkness. Can summon any creature of the night. Weapon(s): a syth, duel swords, and a kitana." Each of thier weapons appears next to thier pictures.

"All those weapons?" asked Sora.

"Of course, she's a vampire." said Lily. Another picturer popped up on the screen. It was another girl. She had black hair with maroon highlights.

"Alex a.k.a. Nitemare.: Power to read mind. Moves things with her mind and teleports. Weapon(s): two daggers. (think of Elektra.)." Then another picture appeared. It was anpther girl...again. "Hinamari or 'Ami': Power Flys, freezes her enemies and can see the past and the future. Weapon(s): A dragon sword." Soon apicture of all four of them with Alessa in the middle appeared.

"They were all friends of Alessa." said Lily.

"What about hte last one?" asked Leon.

"I can't find the information or a picture of the last one. It's as if it's been erased. But I do know that the last one will be able to stop the chaos and destruction."

"So there is a way to stop it." said Kairi.

"I just found something. Apparantly, the last guardian is very close to the princess and has no powers. That's all there is."

"Thansk Tron." said Sora. We have one more thing we need."

"And what's that?"

"Do you have any infromation on Alessa Potter's past life."

"I think so." The computer made more beeping sounds and showed two pictures. One of Alessa and one of a girl similiar.

"Who's the other girl?" asked Kyo.

"Her name is Alicia Gryffindor."

"Did you say 'Gryffindor'?" asked Lily.

"Yes."

"Do you know who that is?" asked Sora

"Remember Alessa's sword?" Sora nods. "A name is engraved on the blade. Godric Gryffindor."

"Who's that?"

"He's one of the four founders of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She turns to Tron. "What's the relationship between them?"

"She's the daughter."

"What about the mother?"

"There's no information on the mother."

"No information?" asked Kairi

"It's probably been destroyed or lost." said Saya.

"So Alessa's the reincarnation of Alicia Gryffindor. I didn't even know he was royalty. Just the founder." said lily.

"Who were the other founders?" asked Sora. Before Lily could answer the computer made more beeping sounds and four pictures popped up.

"Godric Gryffindor." she pointed to each picture. "Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin."

"What's with the animals on the flag behind them." asked Kairi.

"Each animal represents them." Snake for Sltherin, Raven for Ravenclaw, Badger for Hufflepuff, and Lion for Gryffindor."

"That's cool." said Sora. "Hey, I just noticed something."

"What?"

"Godric's eyes, they're brown."

"Yeah, and?"

"Alicia's are hazel."

"So are Alessa's." said Kyo.

"Maybe the mother's are green." said Aerith when she walked in. "The mother's and the father's eye color mix together in their child's eye making them a different color."

"That could happen?" asked Hagi.

"But our mother's eyes are green. So are our father's." said Lily.

"Alicia's were hazel." said Leon. "That's why Alessa's are. She is the reincarnation."

"You're right." said Aerith. "That's what happens when you're a reincarnation of someone."

"We better tell the others about the guardians." said Sora.

"Right, let's go." said Lily.

"Everyone headed for the gummi-ship. They said good-bye to Leon and the others and left for the next world.

_**Alicia Gryffindor**__**: Daughter of Godric Gryffindor, who was one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Alessa is her reincarantion. **_

_**Godric Gryffindor**__**: One of the four founders of Hogwarts and the father of Alicia Gryffindor. The lion represents him. **__**Harry Potter**_

_**Helga Hufflepuff**__**: One of the four founders of Hogwarts. The badger represents her. **__**Harry Potter**_

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**__**: One of the four founders of Hogwarts. The raven represents her. **__**Harry Potter**_

_**Salazar Slytherin**__**: One of the four founders of Hogwarts. The snake represents him. **__**Harry Potter**_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What could Maleficent have plan for Jet and Yukino and the rest of the guardians. And who is the last guardian. Keep reading and find out. Next up chapter 13.**


	13. Return to the sea

_Sakkee: Hey everyone, Sakkee here with chapter 13. I meant to ask you guys in the last chapter a quiz. But I forgot because of the big cookie Riku gave me. _

_Riku: Apparently, she's a fast eater. (Has a black eye.)_

_Sora: That's what you get for trying to bribe her. _

_Riku: Shut up. _

_Sakkee: Anyway, you'll get the quiz at the end of this chapter. Now enjoy._

_**Chapter 13: Return to the sea and the stolen Trident**_

"Oh my god! Where are my feet?!" screamed Sakura. She looked at her feet and saw that they were replaced with a tail.

"Don't worry, you're a mermaid." said Goofy.

Donald, Goofy and the ninjas had arrived in Atlantica. They were now in sea creatures forms. Donald and Goofy were in their original form when they were under water. Sakura had a pink tail fin and a pink shell-top. Naruto had an orange fin. Sasuke had a black fin. And Kakashi had a silver fin.

"I have a tail." said Kakashi.

"Oh, I feel so exposed." said Sakura.

"You look great to me." said Naruto. "Doesn't she Sasuke?"

"Uh, yeah she does." Sasuke started to blush.

"Aw, thanks Sasuke." said Sakura. "You look good too." She started to blush.

"Thanks"

"Hahaha, you guys are so red, you're glowing." laughed Naruto.

"Grr, Naruto." Sasuke tried to swim after Naruto but lost control.

"Ha-ha, you can't swim." Naruto then lost control and crashed into a wall.

"Hahahahahaha, neither can you." laughed Donald.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you." said Goofy.

It took Donald and Goofy five minutes to teach them how to swim in these forms. Except for Naruto, it took them about a half-hour to teach him.

"This is easy." Said Sakura. She was swimming in circles around Sasuke.

"You're making me dizzy." Said Sasuke.

"Sorry." She stopped swimming.

"Come on, let's go find Ariel and the others." said Donald.

They swam around the sea looking for Ariel until Sakura heard something.

"Huh, you guys hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" asked Sasuke.

"Singing."

"I don't hear anything." said Naruto.

"You never do." said Kakashi. "I hear too."

"Come on." Sakura lead the way.

Soon they found themselves near a trove.

"That's Ariel's voice." said Donald.

"Let's go in." said Sakura. They went in and saw Ariel who was singing.

"I will find you my darling and the moment that I do, I'll hold you close my Melody, and sing the song of the sea with you . Sing the song of the sea with yoooooou." (1)

"Ariel!" Donald and Goofy swam up to her.

"Gasp! Donald. Goofy." Ariel gave both of them a hug. "Where's Sora?"

"In other worlds." said Donald.

"Oh, and who are your friends?"

"Oh, these are Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi." said Goofy.

"Hi, you have a beautiful voice." said Sakura.

"Thank you." said Ariel. "I'm looking for my daughter, Melody."

"You have a daughter?" asked Goofy and Donald.

"Yes, she just turned twelve."

"So you and Eric got married?" asked Goofy.

"Yes, we did."

"Why are you looking for Melody" asked Kakashi.

"She ran away. You see, I told her to stay away from the sea because it's dangerous and we got in an argument. Then she ran away."

"But why...wait a minute, Don't you live in the sea? How can you tell her to stay away from it when you live in it?" asked Naruto. Confused as always.

"It's a long story."

"Ok, why did Melody have to stay away from the sea?" asked Sasuke.

"Donald, Goofy, you remember Ursula, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, she has a crazy sister named Morgana, whose after King Triton's trident." said a voice. A crab walked toward them.

"Hiya Sebastian." said Goofy.

"Hey you two."

"Did you say Ursula has a sister?" asked Donald.

"Yes and she's dangerous." said Ariel.

"So that's why you forbidden Melody from the sea." said Sakura.

"Yes. Come on, I'm headed towards the palace. My father's doing a search party to help me find her."

"OK and we'll help." said Naruto. He raced ahead of them, not paying attention to where he was going.

"Hey, watch out for dat- never mind." said Sebastian. Naruto had crashed into a wall again. (2)

"That's what you get for not paying attention." said Kakashi.

"Is he ok?" asked Ariel.

"Oh, he's fine." said Sakura.

"He's always like that, knuckle-head." said Sasuke.

"I heard that Sasuke." said Naruto as he peeled himself off the wall.

They soon reached the palace where they met up with Ariel's father, King Triton, outside of the palace.

"Don't worry Ariel, I'm sure we'll find Melody." said Triton. "Well, if it isn't Donald and Goofy. Where's Sora?"

"In other worlds." said Goofy.

"Why did you guys split up?" asked Sebastian.

You see, we're trying to find our friend who was taking by Maleficent." said Sasuke.

"Maybe we'll find her too." said Triton. "Why does Maleficent have her?"

"Because she's the Princess of Darkness." said Naruto.

"The Princess of Darkness?! She'll bring chaos and ruin!"

"Yes, we've learned that already." said Kakashi.

"Then you'd better find her fast."

"Daddy, I think that's what they're--- gasp! Flounder!" Ariel swam towards a small fish and hugged him.

"Daddy!" the small fish swam away.

"Now what?" A bigger fish came out.

"Oops, sorry." said Ariel.

"Ariel?"

"Flounder?"

"Ariel!" Flounder swan towards his friend.

"Wow, you're not a guppy anymore."

"Yeah, I heard about Melody. I'll help you find her."

"Thanks Flounder." Ariel hugged him.

"Hey Flounder."

"Hey Goofy, hey Donald."

"Before you ask where Sora is, he's in another world." said Donald.

"Oh, ok."

"Come on." They all headed towards the palace. Not knowing they were being watched by two rays.

Meanwhile, at Morgana's cave, Alessa is standing on an icy platform.

"Why are you here princess?" asked Morgana as she made a mocking bow.

"Maleficent wants to make sure you don't lose your heart." said Alessa.

"Wanna go for a swim and help Melody?"

"No, I don't." Alessa was wearing a long black flowing dress and a black long cape with the hood up. "It's too cold and I like to stay on land."

"You seem different."

"What do you mean Morgana?"

"It's like you---"

"Like I what?!"

"Never mind. Boy do you have a temper."

"Do you got a problem with that.?" Alessa's eyes filled with fire and darkness.

"No, of course not." Morgana moved back.

"Good." Alessa's eyes were normal except they were no longer hazel but black.

"Who does she thinks she is?" Morgana whispered to herself. "I mean sure she's a princess but that doesn't give her the right to boss me around."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I was just saying that you look beautiful in black. That dress matches your eyes, literally."

"Whatever." Alessa walked outside.

"Let me know if that sweet little Melody is back."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll let you know."

Back at Atlantica...

King Triton sits at his throne waiting for Ariel, Donald, Goofy, and Kakashi to come back and for news of Melody.

"I'm sure they'll find her soon your majesty." said Sakura.

"I know Miss Sakura." said Triton. He was looking at a shell with a picture.

When they weren't looking a mermaid with black hair, a penguin and a walrus slipped under a table. Everyone was decorating the palace and putting out food.

"We don't have time for this!!" yelled Triton. "I want every creature looking everywhere. Leave no shell unturned. Find her. FIND HER!!!"

Triton hit the table the mermaid, penguin and walrus was hiding under. The table back on the ground standing and the three quickley swam under it. The table started to shake. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Triton noticed it. The king went to look when a seahorse arrived.

"King Triton, your daughter and her friends has returned." said the seahorse. Triton smiled and left with the three ninjas behind.

When they were gone, the mermaid and her friends came out from under the table and swam towards the trident.

"A fork? We're risking our tails, for a fork?" asked the penguin. The mermaid went to grab it but started to feel guilty about taking it. "Oh sure, that's it. Take your time. Kick back. Relax. Let's all just linger here and die!" Then they heard voices.

"I'm sure she'll turn up soon." said Triton to Ariel.

"No luck?" asked Sasuke.

"We looked everywhere." said Flounder.

When they entered the throne, Ariel noticed something wasn't right. She looked around and found out why.

"Daddy! The trident!" Ariel pointed towards the throne as she said it.

"But that's not possible." said Sebastian. " Nobody can remove the trident from the stand except you, sire. You are one of your descdants."

"Melody." said Ariel when she saw a locket on the ground with Melody's name engraved on it.

"Who I was supposed to be watching." Sebastian laid on his back. "Go ahead, crack me up. Make a crab cake out of me, sire."

"But how could she have gotten here?" asked Sakura. "She would have to be a mermaid."

"Morgana. If she gets her hands on my trident...." Triton turned to the merpeople in the palce. "Double the search parties! I want every creature in the ocean on patrol!"

Ariel soon saw shadows past her. She looked up and saw two rays swimming away quietly.

"Wait a minute, I know those two." Donald, Goofy the ninjas and flounder looked where Ariel was looking. "Kakashi, you stay here and help my father."

"I will." said Kakashi. He swam after the king as Sebastian talked about how it was his fault.

"The rest of you follow me." Ariel followed the rays along with Donald, Goofy, Flounder and the three ninjas leaving Sebastian, who was talking to himself.

"From now on, Your Majesty, nothing gets past..." Sebastian soon realized he was alone. "Me."

_**(1) I just had to put the song in there.**_

_**(2) To quote Shippo from Inuyasha..."Idiot"...Well he is.**_

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed. And did you have a Merry Christmas? I did. Well, here's the quiz I forgot to give you in the last chapter. Can you guess the summoning charm Kairi found? Lily seems to know who it is and so does Merlin. You know the rules. I'm not sure when but...I probably won't be updating for awhile after this because I will be moving into my father's cousin's house and I think we're putting the computer in storage until we find a place of our own. (I don't wanna move. Waaaaah!) Please review.**

_Sakkee: Do I have to?_

_Riku: I guess so._

_Sora: We're gonna miss you Sakkee._

_Sakkee: You're coming too._

_Riku & Sora: WHAT!!!_

_Sakkee: You guys are stuck with me...for eternity._

_Riku: Great. (sarcasm in his voice)_

_Sora: Woohoo (same sarcasm.)_


	14. Erased Memories

_Sakkee: Happy New years!_

_Sora: What's your new years resolution?_

_Sakkee: To get better grades and got to Disney with the choir in school. and Jr. prom._

_Riku: You got to study to get better grades._

_Sakkee: No kidding._

_Sora: You better get started._

_Sakkee: School doesn't start til the 5Th._

_Riku: But don't you have a project that's due the last week of February?_

_Sakkee: Oh yeah, oh well, let's get on with the chapter. __**This**__ might be the last update for now until we find a new house. Sorry._

_**Chapter 14: Erased memories**_

Donald, Goofy, the three ninjas, Ariel and Flounder followed the two rays to an icy part of the ocean. There were ice everywhere. Ariel and the others hid behind a rock and watched the two rays swim inside an icy cave. When they went in, a hooded figure walked out. Donald, Goofy, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura knew who it was when she took off her hood.

"It's Alessa." whispered Sakura.

"That's the princess of Darkness?" asked Ariel. "She's so pretty."

"And she has a pretty voice like you." said Naruto. "Come on, let's get her."

"Wait, somethings not right about her." said Sasuke.

Alessa looked around then started to go back inside. Just as she reached the entrance, a seagull flew towards Ariel and talked loudly.

"Hey, is Melody around here?!" shouted the seagull. "Did you find her yet? If she's--"

"Scuttle!" Ariel grabbed him by the beak and pulled him down., "Quiet."

Alessa looked around and started to walk towards the rock where they were hiding. She summoned her her dagger and it changed into the sword. She looked behind the rock, sword ready. But no one was there. The sword turned back into the dagger then it vanished. Alessa headed back into the cave. Ariel came up from under water and the others followed. She had taken Scuttle uder with them. She let go of him.

"You guys go get my father. I'll try to find Melody." said Ariel.

"No way, we're coming with you." said Sakura.

"Yeah, it's dangerous." said Naruto.

"And our friend is in there." said Sasuke.

"You're not going anywhere without us." said Donald.

"Or me, you know I'll never leave you Ariel." said Flounder. Ariel hugged Flounder. Scuttle started talking loudly again after catching his breath.

"I'm not a fish you know!" Ariel grabbed his beak again.

"Keep quiet." Then Ariel had an idea. "Wait a minute, Scuttle can help." She looked at Scuttle. "Scuttle, I need you to pay very close attention."

"Mmmhm, mmhm." Ariel's hand still around his beak.

"We're doomed." said Flounder.

Inside the cave...

"Oh, there you are darling! I was so worried about you." said Morgana as the mermaid, Melody swam towards her. "And look! You've brought back my trident. Clever girl."

"Give it to her! Give it to her! Give it to her!" said a small shark named Undertow. Morgana hit him with one of her tentacles and he slammed into a wall. "Hey!"

"Forgive him, dear. He's got a little size issue." Morgana holds out her hand. "Now, if you'll just hand over the..."

"Melody, don't!" Ariel swam in with the others behind her.

"Mom!" Melody looked at her mother surprisingly.

"Don't listen to her!" Ariel noticed she had a tail.

"Your a mermaid?" They both asked at the same time.

"Ariel, how nice of you to come. And you brought Flopper with you." said Morgana.

"That's Flounder." Said Flounder, Donald, and Naruto.

"Grrr." Undertow swam towards them and was face to face with Naruto.

" 'Grrr' yourself, pipsqueak." said Naruto.

"Get that thing and hit me! One bite, and he's shrimp toast!"

"Sweetheart, hand me my trident now." said Morgana turning back to Melody.

"All this time, and you never told me." said Melody looking at Ariel.

"Kept the most important secret in her whole life from her own daughter." Morgana put her hands on Melody's shoulders.

"Please, give it to your mother, Melody." said Sakura.

"No, hand it to me. It's for your own good."

"She's lying." said Sasuke.

"I've given you what you always wanted. She's the one that's lied to you all these years."

"I was trying to protect you." said Ariel.

"By fencing me in? You knew how much I loved the sea." cried Melody. "Why did you keep the truth from me?"

"Melody listen to me." Ariel swam towards Melody and put her hand on her face. "If there was one thing in my life that I could do over, I..."

"Too late mom." Melody went to Morgana.

"Melody, no!" But Ariel was too late, Melody had already given Morgana the trident.

"All the power of the seven seas at my command!" Morgana laughed as she held up the trident.

"Hello! Can we get with the programme?" said Undertow. "It's still a small world down here." Morgana then grabbed Ariel with one of her tentacles.

"Mom!" Morgana held the trident to Melody's neck.

"Your mommy was only trying to protect from moi! When she did, she did out of..." She grabbed Ariel's chin. "Love." Ariel pulled away.

"Let her go!" Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Donald and Goofy swam towards them.

"Well, the Kings fools and Princess Alessa's friends. I almost forgot all about you." Morgana smiled "How rude of me."

"Let Ariel go and give back the trident." said Naruto.

"Sorry, but I have plans. You should come, someone's just waiting to see you." She then turns back to Melody. "Little Melody's been a naughty girl...stealing from her own grandfather."

"My...my grandfather?" asked Melody confusingly.

"King Triton!" yelled Morgana. "Ruler of Atlantica...commander of all the oceans! Or at least he was, until a certain little thief came along."

"You tricked me." Melody pointed an accusing finger towards the sea witch.

"You've got no one to blame but yourself." Morgana then pushed Melody into a little cave.

"Melody!" Flounder went into the little cave followed by Goofy.

"Oh, and by the way..." Morgana used the trident to seal up the cave until there was a hole. "Your time as a mermaid has just about expired." She sealed up the hole. Melody, Flounder and Goofy were soon sealed up inside.

"Goofy, Flounder, Melody!" Donald went towards it but Morgana got each of her her tentacles and graabed him and the three ninjas.

"Hey, let us go!" Sakura tried to break free.

"I can't, someone wants to see you." Morgana started towards the exit. "Catch you later. I've got bigger fish to fry!" She left.

"Bigger fish! Now, there's an idea!" said Undertow as he followed her. The two rays followed them snickering.

"We got to keep trying." said Flounder as he pushed against the icy wall.

"Yeah, we'll try to figure a way out." said Goofy as he used his shell and Melody punched it.

"It's no use. It's too thick." Melody floated towards the bottom. "Oh, Flounder, Goofy. I've ruined everything." Meloy cried as Flounder and Goofy watched her sadly.

Outside...

Morgana swam to the surface, still holding onto Donald, Ariel and the three ninjas. She looked around until she spotted Alessa.

"Oh, Princess, here's your friends." She threw Naruto, Sasuke adnSakura at Alessa's feet. "And the King's fool." She threw Donald on top of them.

"Where's the other one?" asked Alessa.

"Oh, he's locked up with little Melody and the guppy."

"You were supposed to hand both of them to me."

"Hey, it's not my fault. He went in on his own."

"Fine, I'll deal with the captain of the royal knights later."

"Whatever. And now if you'll excuse me." Morgana raised the trident and soon the ice started to grow tall, rising towards the sky. "All hail Queen Morgana!"

"I'm hailing! I'm hailing!" yelled Undertow.

"Hold on sweetie!" yelled Scuttle as he flew towards them followed by a ship. "The calvary is coming!"

"Ariel!" yelled a man, who steered the ship, when he saw Ariel in Morgana's clutches.

"Oh look, it's the prince coming to the rescue." Morgana pointed the trident towards the ship and light shot from it.

"Eric!" Ariel was trying to break free. Eric and his crew jumped off the ship.

Back with Donald and the ninjas. Alessa had summon her dagger.

"Alessa, please, don't do this." said Sakura.

"Do I know you?" asked Alessa. The dagger turned into the sword.

"It's me Sakura, remember?"

"Sorry, I don't know any Sakura." Alessa raised her sword. "Now die!" She swings it. Donald, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura dodged it.

"They erased her memory." said Donald.

Donald took out his save the king. Sasuke activated his shurigan and took out his kunais. Sakura took out her kunais. As did Naruto when he noticed something.

"He guys." Naruto was looking down.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"We got our legs back." Sasuke, Sakura and Donald looked down and saw Naruto was right. They got their clothes, legs and shoes (well, Donald got his feet back) back.

"It's probably because we're not in the water anymore." said Sakura.

"Pay attention to your opponent!" Alessa's eyes filled with darkness and fire.

"Alessa, please, try to remember." Sasuke clutches his kunais.

"We're your friends." said Sakura.

"I don't have any friends." Alessa clutched her sword. "Now, who's first?" She points her sword. "How about...you?!" She ran to... Naruto.

"Oh, come on. Why's it always me?" asked Naruto, whining.

Naruto blocks Alessa's attack. He pushes her back. Then he raises his kunais and throws them. Alessa does back flips to dodge them. Then she's surrounded by fire and vanishes.

"Oh no." said Sakura. She looks around.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke as he and Donald looked around for signs of Alessa.

"Naruto! Don't let your guard down!" warned Sakura.

"I know!" Naruto looks around. Then he feels his arm being held behind his back and a sword across his throat. "Oh man, not again. You always do this Alessa."

"What are you talking about, you..." Then an image pops in Alessa's head.

_Flashback:_

_"You're fast." said Saya after she blocked Alessa's attack. _

_"I'm learning from the best." said Alessa. _

_She was training with Saya, Hagi, Sakura, and Naruto. Kakashi was watchin while reading his favorite book. They were in a field that no one ever goes in._

_"And don't forget, she's been training with us before we met you guys." said Sakura. _

_"OK, here I go!" shouted Naruto as he ran towards Alessa. _

_"Naruto, you idiot, it's not your turn yet." said Sakura. But Naruto ignored her and made hand-signs. _

_"Shadow-clone-jutsu!" Soon two more Narutos appeared. _

_"Is he always impatient?" asked Saya after she pushed Alessa back. Alessa nodded her head yes and ran towards Naruto. "He's an idiot." said Sakura when she walked towards Saya who just put her sword away. _

_"Why?" asked Saya. _

_"You'll see." said Kakashi as he put his book away._

_"Done reading?" asked Hagi. _

_"For now, I just wanna see Naruto fight Alessa and lose...again."_

_All three Naruto's threw kunais at Alessa. But missed. Alessa held out her hand and her dagger appeared and turned into a kunai. Then she threw it towards one of the Narutos and scored. The Naruto the kunai hit poofed away and there were two more Narutos left. 'She's getting better.' thought Naruto. Alessa picked up the kunai and threw it again hitting the second shadow clone. After the clone poofed away, Alessa picked up the kunai and ran towards the real Naruto. Soon Naruto was trying his hardest to block her attacks. He then went to attack Alessa who dodged his attack doing back-flips. Then she vanished. _

_"Man, I hate it when she does that." said Naruto as he looked around for signs of Alessa. Then he felt his arm being held behind his back._

_"You lose again, Naruto." said Alessa who had her dagger point towards Narutos back. _

_"Aw, man. no fair." said Naruto after Alessa let go of his arm._

_"You need to learn to be patient Naruto." said Kakashi. _

_"He's right, and besides, you should know better than to attack me when it wasn't your turn yet." said Alessa as she smiled._

_End Flashback_

"You should no better than to attack me when it wasn't your turn yet." said Alessa.. Tears filled her eyes as they turned normal. She let Naruto go.

"You remember!" said Sakura. She, Sasuke and Donald walked towards the two.

"I'm so sorry." Alessa's sword turned back into the dagger and she fell to her knees, crying.

"Alessa, come back with us, you don't have to do anything for that evil witch." said Naruto.

"Yeah, and we'll get the princesses back." said Sasuke.

"I want to but..." Alessa soon feels pains in her heart again. "Ahhh!" She clutches her chest.

"Alessa?!" Sakura goes to her.

"They aren't your friends." said the voice in Alessa's head. "You don't know them. You have no memory of them."

"Alessa, are you ok?" Sakura reaches out to her. Alessa swings her dagger and cuts Sakura's hand. "Ahh!" Sakura holds her hand and backs away.

"Why'd you do that?!" asked Sasuke as he stood in front of Sakura and activated his shurigan again.

"Because, I was ordered to kill you." Alessa stood and her dagger turned back into the sword.

"They must've erased her memory again." said Donald.

"Which means, there's someone here to make sure of that." said Naruto. He looked around until he spooted a hooded figure on top of an icy cave.

"Morgana!" yelled Triton as he rises from the sea with his guards, Sebastian, and Kakashi.

"King Triton?" said Morgana. She noticed the guards. Sebastian and Kakashi. "Oh please, is that the best you can do?"

"Release my daughter, surrender my granddaughter...and I shall spare you." begged Triton.

"Ooh! What you gonna do? Throw the crab at me?" Morgana laughed.

"Guys, up there!" Naruto pointed towards the figure. Sasuke, Sakura and Donald looked up and sees the figure.

"What do we do?" asked Sakura.

"How about you all die?!" Alessa ran towards them. She swings her sword only to be blocked.

"Kakashi-sensi." said Naruto.

"Yougo help Goofy, Flounder and Melody." Kakashi pushed Alessa back. "I'll take care of Alessa."

"Right." Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Donald jumped in the water, getting their fins back, and swam towards the cave.

"Alessa, you don't have to do this. It's me Kakashi." Kakashi uncovered his left eye.

"Sorry, don't know you." Alessa clutches her sword.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Donald were on their way to the cave when they saw Eric get pulled under.

"Gasp! We have to help him!" said Sakura.

"Let's go!" Sasuke dived under and the others followed with Ariel, who finally got out of Morgana's tentacles with the help of Scuttle, and Sebastian right behind them.

Ariel and Sakura grabbed Erics hands while Naruto, Sasuke, Donald and Sebastian attacked the two rays, who had their tails tied around Erics ankles.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto made hand-signs and there were two more of him. The three Narutos attacked the one ray. And Sasuke and Donald attacked the other.

"Fire style: Fire-ball jutsu!" Sasuke made hand-singns and blew fire from his mouth through his fingers. Donald used firagra. Then Sebastian grabbed the rays tails and pressed hard with his claws.

The rays let Eric go in pain and Ariel and Sakura pulled him to the surface. Sebastian tied the tails together and the two rays tied themselves to a pole.

"Face it, Triton. You're all washed up!" said Undertow. "Uh-oh!" Undertow swam away with Sebastian snapping his claws at him.

"I'm gonna be teachin' you some manners!" said Sebastian.

"Now look at me. I'm bait! cried Undertow. Morgana soon pointed the trident to the little shark and light shot from it and surrounded him. "Oh yeah!" And soon he was big.

"Ahhh!" Sebastian soon ran the other way.

"Shark!" yelled Donald. He and the three ninjas swam towards the cave followed by a penguin named Tip and a Walrus named Dash who was also running, well swimming, from the shark.

"I have an idea." said Dash. Them he stopped and jumped on Undertow.

"Now, that is one brave hunk of blubber." said Tip.

"I'll hold him! You guys find Melody!"

"Come on!" yelled Donald. Then they swam as fast as they could.

Outside the sun was setting and Melody was feeling strange.

"What's...what's happening." Soon her tail was gone and she got her legs back. She held her breath as she punched against the ice.

Undertow soon chased them with Dash on his back.

"I thought you were gonna hold him!" yelled Tip.

"I am holding him!" yelled Dash as he held on to Undertow's tail.

Naruto and Tip looked back and soon found themselves holding on to Undertow, who was trying to eat them.

"Nice fishy." said Naruto. Undertow snapped his teeth.

"Ooh, big fishy." said Tip.

Sakura looked back and saw Undertow right behind them.

"Swim faster!" yelled Sakura.

"Whack!" Donald, Sasuke and Sakura swam faster.

"Hold on, Melody!" Flounder swam into the ice. "I'm gonna bust us outta here..." as he said it he swam into the ice. "If it's the last thing I..." He soon got a black eye. "do." Flounder floated towards the ground. Goofy tried using his shell but failed.

Sasuke looked forward and saw the wall Melody, Goofy and Flounder were trapped behind.

"Guys when I say, split up." Donald nodded.

"Right." said Sakura.

"Now!" Sasuke, Sakura and Donald went into different directions and Undertow crashed into the wall and madeit break...he also broken some of his teeth showing Tip inside.

"Yes! We did it!" Sakura went in and the others followed.

"Melody!" Tip and Dash swam towards Flounder and Goofy, who were holding the unconscious Melody. Sasuke took Melody into his arms and swam to the surface with the others right behind him.

Back with Kakashi and Alessa. Alessa had cut his arm and there was a small cut on his face. She was unscratched.

"Alessa, I don't want to fight you. Kakashi blocks her attacks.

"Then die!" Alessa swings her sword. Kakashi dodges and jumps back.

"Alessa! Don't make me do this!" He starts making hand-signs.

"You can't hurt me. I can't die." Alessa makes fire in her hand. "Now die!" She runs towards Kakashi.

"Then I have no choice." Soon electric thingys surround his hands. "Chidori: A thousand birds!"

Kakashi runs towards Alessa at full speed. Alessa runs towards Kakashi soon surrounded by fire and the fire in her hand forms into a ball of fire. And before they knew it, they clashed, sending each other back. Kakashi flew into the water and Alessa flew into an icy wall. Kakashi swam to the surface. He turned back into a merman.

"Whoa, that never happened before." He looked towards where Alessa was unconscious. He went to swim towards her when he heard his name.

"Kakashi-sensi!" It was Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Donald with Flounder, Melody, Tip and Dash.

"Are you ok?" asked Sakura.

"We saw you two clash and then fly into the opposite direction." said Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Kakashi. When he turned to go to Alessa, he saw she was being picked up by a boy with black hair and blood red streaks.

"Who's that?" asked Donald.

"I don't know." They all got out of the water and walked towards the boy holding Alessa.

"Who are you?!" asked Sasuke. He took out his kunais, as did Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura. Donald took out his save the king and Goofy his save the queen.

"I'm Jet." said the boy. "A guardian of the Princess of Darkness. I have the power of wind and fire."

"A Guardian?" ASked Naruto. "Hey, didn't Sora and the others tell us about them?"

"Yeah, they did." said Kakashi.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Jet turned to leave.

"Don't take her away from us. Give her back." cried Sakura. "She's our friend."

"She doesn't know you. She doesn't remember ever being friends with the likes of you. The only friends she has are Maleficent and her Guardians." Jet then vanished with the wind taking Alessa with him.

"No, don't!" yelled Naruto. "Come back!"

"Aw, did you lose your friend." said Morgana. "You'll never get her back. Hahahahahaha!" Then she raised the trident. "I have the trident now! And all the creatures of the sea are in my power! I'm queen of the sea..." the trident glowed green. "And you will bow down before me!" Soon everyone, except the ninjas, Donald, Goofy and Melody, were surrounded by green light and started bowing to Morgana. "Watch and see how powerful I can be!"

"Mom!" cried Melody as she saw her mother being forced to bow down.

"That's it, Triton. Bow down! Bow down before me!"

"No, Your Majesty!" said Sebastian when he bowed down. "You mustn't!"

"I'm sorry, Sebastian." Triton bowed. "I have no choice."

"Come on, we have to stop her!" said Donald. They ran towards Morgana. Soon the seven were surrounded by heartless.

"Looks like we have to fight our way through." said Sasuke activating his shurigan and taking a fighting stance.

"But I don't know how to fight." said Melody.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you." said Sakura.

"Melody, here, get on my back." Kakashi knelt down. Melody did as she was told and Kakashi stood. "Hold on." The he ran and the others followed, fighting their way as they ran. Melody held onto Kakashi tightly. Soon the heartless were gone...for now.

"We need to climb up." said Donald.

"Let's do it." said Naruto.

"Hold on tight, Melody." said Kakashi.

"Ok." Melody tightened her hold.

They all started climbing the icy-thingy that Morgana was on. As they climbed, more heartless appeared.

"This is gonna be hard." said Sakura. She pulled out more of her kunais slowly. After her kunais were out, a heartless jumped on her making her slip and hold onto the ledge. "Sasuke!" Sasuke looked back.

"Sakura!" Sasuke climbs down towards her and holds out his hand. "Come on, reach!" Sakura tries to reach for his hand but starts to slip.

"I'm slipping!"

"Damn, hold on!" Sasuke climbs down more. When he reached her, Sakura reached for his hand but slips and falls.

"Ahhh!"

"No, Sakura!" Sasuke jumps off and cathces Sakura. When he caught her, he held out his hand and grabbed onto an ice that was sticking out. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thank you." Sakura holds onto Sasuke tightly.

"Are you guys ok?!" asked Goofy.

"Yeah, don't worry about us. Just keep going!" said Sasuke. He pulled himself and Sakura onto a ledge.

"Right, see you up top!" said Naruto. He started climbing again.

More heartless shows up and Kakashi tries his hardest to fight them without falling. As did Naruto, Donald and Goofy.

"Hold on, we're almost there." said Kakashi.

"Ok" said Melody.

"Kakashi-sensi, watch out!" Naruto threw a kunai while holding onto the ledge.

Kakashi ducked and the kunai hit a heartless making it poof and a heart floated towards the sky. They soon reached the top. Sasuke and Sakura were still climbing. Melody got off Kakashi's back.

'Wow, we're really high up." said Goofy as he was looking down.

"Come on, we got to stop that sea witch."said Donald.

"Let's go." said Naruto.

They all got out their weapons. Kakashi uncovered his left eye. Sasuke and Sakura finally made it to the top and took out their kunais. Sasuke reactivated his shurigan.

"Hahahahaha! you'll never stop me!" Morgana raised the trident and ice appeared from the tip.

"Time to die!" Said Naruto as he made hand-signs. "Multi-shadow clone jutsu!"

Soon hundreds of Naruto appears. They all atacked Morgana. Morgana used the trident and zapped everyone of them. Soon all were gone except two. The real Naruto held out his hand while the fake one was making chakra into a ball. After it was fininshed, the clone poofed away. kakashi and Sasuke made hand-signs and soon had electric-thingys surrounding their hands.

"Let's do it!" yelled Naruto. He runs towards her. "Rasengan!"

"Let's go!" Kakashi and Sasuke runs. "Chidori: A thousand birds!"

All three of them clashed with Morgana. Morgana raised the trident and lightening shot from the tip hitting all three of them and sending them flying back. Then Donald and Goofy went in. Donald used fiagra and Goofy threw his shield. Morgana used firagra back at Donald and hit Goofy's shield back at him and they two were sent flying back. They both fell on top of Naruto.

"Damn she's strong." said Sasuke.

"Man, I'm getting tired of being thrown around." said Naruto as he pushed Donald and Goofy off of him.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." cried Melody.

"No it's not. She tricked you. You didn't know." said Sakura.

"We need another plan."said Kakashi.

"Yeah, we...Melody, don't!" Sakura saw Melody run towards Morgana.

"Come on, let's help her!" They all run to help Melody. Soon heartless appeared...again and they all fought their way. But they were soon surrounded.

"There's too many." said Goofy.

"Not good." said Donald.

Melody jumped on Morgana and took the trident off of her.

"You!" Morgana glared at her. Then smiled. "Just what do you think you're going to do..." she pointed at the trident. "With that?

"Stay back!" Melody pointed the trident at her but Morgana laughed.

"Wrong end, sweetheart." Melody backed away. She looked down and smiled.

"Grandfather?" She raised the trident. "I think this belongs to you." Melody threw the trident.

"No!" Morgana pushed Melody over the side as she tried to catch it. Triton caught it and soon the spell on everyone was broken.

"Melody!" Donald, Goofy, and the ninjas ran to the edge.

"Ahhhh!" Melody soon passed out. Dash jumped on his back and caught her.

"Never again will you or yours threaten my family!" The trident in Triton's hand glowed. "There will be no escape for you..." Light shot from the trident. "Ever!"

Morgana screamed as ice surrounded her. Then the ice with Morgana fell into the water and sank deep into the sea with a picture of Ursula floating behind. Soon ice fell and Tip pushed Dash away from the falling ice. It was over. Eric took Melody off of Dash and carried her to Ariel.

"Dad?" Melody opened her eyes.

"Oh, Melody, I was so afraid we lost you." said Eric. He knelt down next to Ariel and Melody went into her arms.

"I'm sorry mother."

"Oh, no, sweetie." said Ariel. "We're sorry. We should've told you the truth."

"That was really brave, Melody." said Goofy as he and the others walked towards them.

"Thank you, for everything." said Ariel.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." said Melody. "I just hoped I'd be a better mermaid than a girl."

"Oh, Melody, sweetie, it doesn't matter if you have fins or feet. We love you for who you are on the inside."

"Our brave little girl." said Eric.

"Just like your mother." said Triton.

"Oh, Grandfather. "Melody hugged Triton.

"Melody, I don't blame you for wanting to join us merfolk. And because your my granddaughter..." Triton put his hand on Melody's chin. "I'm giving you a precious gift: a choice." Ariel and Eric looked at each other. "You can come to Atlantica with me or you can return to your home on land. It's up to you." Melody looked between her parents and grandfather then she thought of something.

"I have a better idea." she smiled.

_**Jet**__**: The Princess of Darkness's Guardian. He has the power of wind and fire. And from what Donald and the others was told by Sora, he's also Alessa's childhood friend, at least one of them.**_

_**Alessa**__**: Now known as the Princess of Darkness. It looks like Maleficent erased her memories of her friends and loved ones. She did get her memories back but someone erased them again. **_

_**Morgana**__**: Ursula's sister. She, like Ursula, was after the trident, only to get revenge for her sister, who she hated. She's also crazy, from what Sebastian said. Morgana tricked Melody in **__**The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea**__**.**_

_**Melody**__**: Ariel and Eric's daughter. She ran away from home after getting into an argument with her mother. And Morgana changed her into a mermaid so she could steal Triton's trident. But Melody soon found out that Triton is actually her grandfather. She seems to have a better idea then choosing between her parents and grandfather. Melody was a mermaid in **__**The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea**__**.**_

**Well, how'd you like it? Hmm, this chapter seems longer then the other ones. Looks like they met Guardian number 1. Jet. This is a reminder to you readers. This will be the last update until we get our own house. The computer will be put into storage. So I won't be able to do anymore chapters. Waaah! I don't wanna move.**

_Sakkee: I hate moving._

_Sora: I think everyone does after awhile._

_Riku: You move too much._

_Sakkee: No kidding. When I get older, I'm gonna get a really good job and buy a house instead of renting._

_Sora: You got to get your grades up first._

_Sakkee: And I will. I only got one more year of High school. I graduate next year. WOOHOO!!!_

_Riku: Don't you got a project to work on that's due at the end of February._

_Sakkee; Oh, yeah, I better get started. Damn you Riku, I was in a happy mood too. To quote brother from FFX-2. "See you next time, kiddies. YEEHA!"_


	15. The land and sea

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone!!! Sakkee is back and ready to update KH3:The Eighth Princess. I missed you guys. Did you miss me? My parents finally got a laptop so I'm able to update my story.(the computer is still in storage) I am now 18 years old....can you believe it? And I'm a senior and also the new president of the anime club at my school for next year. Pretty cool huh?**

_Sora: Welcome back Sakkee!!_

_Sakkee: Thanks Sora__, great to be back._

_Riku: Well, at least that annoying ninja isn't here anymore._

_Sakkee: He wasn't that bad....TL made him that way to make his stories funny. And speaking of stories.....I'm working on another Kingdom Hearts story. To know more about the story, go to my profile._

_Sora: Already you thought of a fourth one......what's it about this time?_

_Sakkee: A Vampire Princess._

_Riku: Why a vampire?_

_Sakkee: You know what….I don't really know….maybe it's because I got a thing for them or something. But I think our readers will like what I have in store for you Riku._

_Riku: What do you mean? (mouth twitches)_

_Sakkee: You'll see. Ok kiddies….enjoy chapter 15._

_Riku: Tell me what you mean by that!!!_

_Sora: Now you know she won't._

**Chapter 15: The Land and Sea:**

Everyone were at Ariel and Eric's castle. They were all going outside for a surprise from Melody.

"I wonder what Melody's idea is." said Sakura.

"I think I know." said Kakashi.

"Really? What is it?" asked Naruto

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Everyone was soon outside in front of a huge wall that surrounded the castle. Then, in front of everyones' eyes, the wall started to disappear. Then it was gone and they saw Melody holding the trident.

"Now we could all be together." giggled Melody. She handed her grandfather the trident and jumped in.

"Alright!" yelled Naruto as he ran into the water.

"Come on Sasuke!" giggled Sakura as she pulled Sasuke into the water.

"Great, more water." muttered Sasuke.

Melody climbed on top of a rock and jumped on Triton making him go under. This made Ariel smile. Eric picked her up and ran into the water as they both laughed. Everyone was splashing in the ocean and having fun. Meanwhile, Kakashi was walking around inside the castle, thinking. He was lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice Ariel walking towards him.

"Why aren't you outside with the rest, playing in the ocean?" asked Ariel. She was soaked from head to toe.

"Huh, oh, I had enough of water right now." said Kakashi.

"You're worried about her? Alessa?"

"Yes, I'm trying to figure out how to get her back."

"What is she to you?"

"A friend. To Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, she's like one of them. To Sakura, a sister."

"I'm sure you'll get her back safe and sound. And back to her family." Ariel smiled reassuringly.

"I know. Just don't know how." Kakashi scratched his head.

"Mom, where are you?!" called Melody.

"Over here, with Kakashi." answered Ariel.

"Oh good, I was looking for him anyway." Melody walked towards them with water dripping from her hair and dress. "Donald and Goofy said it was time for them to go."

"Well, better get going then." said Kakashi. "Yolu stay out oif trouble and listen to your parents. Stay away from sharks and ladies with an octapus body."

"I will. Thank you, for your help." said Melody. Then she gave him a hug.

"You're most certainly welcome." Kakashi patted her head then went to meet up with the others.

They waved goodbye to Ariel and the others and the gummi-ship soon beamed them up and headed for the next world.

**Well, what did you think. I know it's short but hey, at least I'm back to updating right? Anyway, what do you think happens next? Find out in Chapter 16.....Teehee until next time.**


	16. Returned Memories

**Disclaimer: Just want to remind everyone that I don't own any of the characters or plots except Alessa, Phoenix, V.R, and the four Guardians. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

_Riku: You look happy._

_Sakkee: That's because my parents finally found a place of our own._

_Sora: That's good....Hey why did you go to that.....(Sakkee covers his mouth)_

_Sakkee: Shhhh, I don't want anyone to know about that. You stupid idiot._

_Riku:What? That you went to a....ouch!!!! (Holds his head)_

_Sakkee: Shut it. (Turns to reader) Please ignore them and enjoy the chapter.(Smiles)_

_**Chapter 16: Returner memories.**_

The gummi-ship beamed Sora and company to Halloween Town. Sora was in his usual costume. Kairi wore a black and pink dress with pointed edges that reached to her knees. She had a pink pointy hat with a black rim and black boots that reached her knees. She was a witch. Kyo looked like Sora only instead of a pumpkin, he had a cat skull and a tail instead of wings. And his outfit was black and orange. Lily was dressed like Kairi only her color was red and black and the dress was a little shorter. Saya Wore a black and green drees that went past her knees. Her sleeves were long and flowing and she wore black boots that hid under the dress. She had wings like Sora only bigger and her fangs showed more. As for Hagi, well, nothing about him changed except that his fangs showed more, his chiropteran hand was no longer bandaged and he had wings.

"Cool, I'm a witch." said Kairi happily. "And so are you Lily."

"Wow, haha, Kyo's a dead cat." laughed Lily.

"Shut up." said Kyo.

"Me and Hagi are vampires, right." asked Saya.

"Yep, kinda like me." sid Sora.

"Is it me or is that a tall skeleton walking toward us?" asked Lily.

"It's Jack! Hey Jack!" Sora waved to the pumpkin king.

"Hey Sora!" said Jack as he approached them. "Who are your friends?" Sora made the introductions. "Nice to meet you. And it's especially nice to meet you Kairi. Sora told me all about you." This made Sora blush.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jack." said Kairi who also blushed.

"So, what brings you to Halloween Town?"

"We're looking for someone." said Sora.,

"Is that someone a girl carrying a sword and accompanied by heartless?"

"Yes, that's my sister! Where?!" asked Lily.

"She headed towards the Hitherlinds with another girl."

"Then let's go." said Sora. He ran ahead with the others and Jack following behind.

They ran into the Hitherlinds where they saw Alessa with a girl and some heartless. Alessa wore the same dress she did in Atlantica. She had a black crown on her head, her fangs were showing and she had her wings. As for the girl, she had a purple kimono top that was torn on the right side hanging over a black top. A black mid-thigh skirt (shorter than Kairi's dress.) partly torn on the right side, and has chains hanging in random places. A dog collar hangs around her neck along with a vampire blood medallion. She had a pair of black boots that went pass her knees. Dark make-up runs down her face. A mask on top of her dark black hair and black gloves with metal knuckles. She had fangs showing from her lips.

Alessa!" yelled Lily. Alessa and the girl turned.  
"Yukino." said Alessa.  
"Yeah, I know." said the girl, Yukino, as she walked toward them. "Hey, you must be the Keyblader, Princess of heart, witch, kitty, and chiropterans. I'm Yukino, one of the Princess of Darkness Guardians. I have the powers of darkness and blood."  
"Yukino? Is that really you?" asked Lily.  
"You know her?" asked Sora.  
"Remember the picture?"  
"Yeah." said Kairi.  
"She's in the picture, standing next to Alessa. Yukino. She's a vampire."  
"A vampire? You mentioned that before, right.?" asked Saya  
"Yes. Yukino, you mustn't do this. Fight it."  
"Do I know you?" asked Yukino. She pulled out a purple kitana.  
"It's me, Lily, remember, I'm Alessa's older sister."  
"I have no sister." said Alessa. She summoned her dagger. "  
"But you do. You have a family and friends. And a boy who loves very much." said Kairi.  
"She has no friends except her guardians and Maleficent." said a voice as a boy appeared next to Yukino.  
"Jet?" whispered Lily  
"Jet, what are you doing here?" asked Yukino.  
"Come on, you didn't really think I'd let you have all the fun." Jet took out a sword with a black hilt. "Anyway, I'm Jet, one of the guardians. And I have the power of fire and wind."  
"Stupid english git, always interfering." muttered Yukino.  
"Now really, you take over everything all the time."  
"Quit arguing and get rid of them." said Alessa angrily as the dagger turned into the sword.  
"Yes, Princess." said Jet as he took a fighting stance.  
"You could help too you know. Princess or not." said Yukino.  
"What do you think I am doing?" Alessa took a fighting stance.  
"What do we do?" asked Sora.  
"'sigh', we fight." said Lily sadly as she slowly took out her wand.  
"What? Fight Alessa? You can't be serious." said Kyo turning to Lily  
"There's no other options."  
"Are you gonna fight or talk us to death?" asked Jet.  
"Let's go." said Saya as she took her sword from Hagi.

Sora and company soon started fighting with Alessa, Yukino, and Jet. Lily, Saya, and Kairi fought against Yukino. Hagi, Kyo, and Jack fought Jet. And Sora fought Alessa. But he kept dodging instead of fighting back.

"Why won't you fight back?" growled Alessa.  
"I don't want to hurt you." said Sora.  
"Too bad." Alessa threw a fire ball at him. Sora jumped out of the way and it hit Yukino instead.  
"Damn it Alessa." yelled Yukino as she dodged Lily's spell. "Watch what you're doing."  
"I thought you could predict anything."  
"That was unpredictable." Yukino swung her kitana at Saya.  
"Sora, you have to fight back." said Lily. "Maybe something will jog her memory." She shouted a defensive spell.  
"But....alright." Sora started swinging his keyblade and Alessa dodged.

Alessa swung her sword and would've cut Sora's face if he didn't block. Then she threw another fire ball. Sora did dodge-roll then did firagra and firagra after. Alessa waved her hand and the fire vanished then surrounded herself with fire and started to rise from the ground. Lily just dodged Yukino's attack when she noticed what was happening. She knew exactly what Alessa was doing. She had seen it happen before.

"Sora, run!" shoutd Lily.  
"Jet." said Yukino. She put her kitana away.  
"Tme to run and hide." said Jet as he sheathed his sword and followed Yukino into the trees.  
"Oh no." said Saya when she heard Lily shout.  
"What? What's happening?" asked Kairi.  
"We have to take cover. No one ever survives this one power."  
"This is one power that's more chaotic then heartless." said Hagi. Then he, Saya, and Kairi hid behind the trees along with Kyo and Jack.  
"Wait, Sora and Lily are still out there!" shouted Kairi.

Alessa wings spreaded as the sword became surrounded by fire. Sora tried to run but couldn't. It was as if his feet were glued to the ground. Then out of nowhere, he felt someone knock on the ground and held his head down. Alessa eyes were filled with fire and the sword started to glow as she talked with Phoenix as one. "Phoenix! Sword of flames!" The fire shot from the sword and Sora heard a scream from beside him. He soon realized that Lily was the one who held him down on the ground and the fire must've hit her. Soon the fire was gone and all was quit. Everyone looked from their hiding places and saw Alessa fall slowly towards the ground with tears in her eyes. Then Alessa saw images appear in her head.

_**Flashback:**_

_Alessa and Voldemort were attacking each other. Their swords clashed. Alessa swung her sword and Voldemort dodged it. Then he swung his and Alessa blocked. _

_"You won't win." said Voldemort as he pushed against her sword.  
"Wanna bet." said Alessa as she pushed him back. Voldemort went to attack and Alessa did back-flips to dodge. Then she was surrounded by fire and vanished.  
"Where'd you go?" said Voldemort as he looked around.  
"Behind you." whispered Alessa. Voldemort turned, swinging his sword as he does. But was blocked by Alessa's sword and she smiled. _

_They kept swinging their sword at each other. And dodging each other's attacks. Then Alessa started feeling pains in her back. She dropped her sword and fell to her knees holding herself. Kyo went to run to her but was stopped by Harry._

_"Wait." said Harry. "Just watch."_

_Alessa screamed in pain as something started to come out of her back. It was wings. They were firey-bird wings-like. Alessa stood up smiling. _

_"What's this?" snarled Voldemort.  
"My new power." said Alessa and Phoenix together as she rises towards the cave-ceiling with her sword in hand. Soon she was surrounded by fire as was the sword.  
"Uh, guys, we should probably run." said Naruto. Tsunade and Kakashi stopped fighting with Orochimaru and looked up.  
"We better take cover." said Kakashi. "This is going to be one power that is really powerful."  
"Right." said Tsunade.  
"What power is this?" asked Orochimaru. Everyone, except Voldemort and Orochimaru and deatheaters, ran for cover._

_Alessa pointed her sword towards Voldemort as the fire surrounding it began to glow. _

_"And now you finally die once and for all." said Alessa together with Phoenix. "Phoenix! Sword of Flames!" she shouted as the flames letft the sword and surrounded Voldemort and Orochimaru. Making them burn until they were turned to ashes and blown away by the wind. The deatheaters apperated out of there quickly but when they were outside they were surrounded by aurors._

_Alessa slowly floated down with tears in her eyes. When she was on the ground, she fell to her knees. Kyo ran to her and caught her before she fell back._

_  
"Kyo, is it over?" asked Alessa.  
"You did it." said Kyo as he held her tightly.  
"It's over." Alessa looked up at him and smiled.  
"I love you so much." she said.  
"I love you too." said Kyo. Then they both locked in a kiss._

_**End flashback:**_

Alessa opened her eyes and saw she was in Kyo's arms. She looked up at him and soon had tears.

"Kyo?" she whispered.  
"You remember?!" asked Kyo.  
"Yes, I remember." she started to cry. "And I'm so sorry. For everything." Kyo hugged her tightly.  
"It wasn't your fault." said Lily as she limped over with Sora's help. She slowly kneeled beside Alessa.  
"Oh, Lily." she cried as she went into her sister's arms.  
"Shhh." Lily stroked her hair. "You're safe. I won't let them take you away from us again. I promise."  
"Hey, where'd those two get to?" asked Sora.  
"Over here." said Yukino as she stumbled from the trees. "And yes, we remember too." She held out her hand. "This is how they controlled us, with a micro-chip."  
"What?! No one controls me and get away with it." yelled Jet as he fell out of the trees and rubbed his head. "Damn witch."  
"You want to explain to us what's going on and what are Maleficent plans?" asked Sora.  
"Well, she's collecting seven princesses of heart and wants to take over all worlds." said Yukino  
"Yeah, she has five already. Thanks to my help." said Alessa.  
"And they are Aurora and Alice." started Jet.  
"Snow White and Jasmine.  
"And Cinderella." finished Alessa.  
"But what are you doing in Halloween Town? There's no princesses here." said Sora.  
"Maleficent wanted me to revive this 'Oggie Boogie'."  
"'Oggie Boogie'! You didn't do it yet did you?!"  
"Why yes she did." laughed a voice from behind. Everyone turned and saw Oggie Boogie standing there with heartless.

_**Alessa**__**: The Princess of Darkness. She finally got her memories back and now she brought back Oggie Boogie under Maleficent's command.  
**__**Yukino**__**: One of the P.O.D guardians. She has the power of darkness, blood and vampiric. She's one of Alessa's childhood friends. She and Jet were apparently being controlled by micro-chips. But now they got their memories back.**_

**Uh oh, Oggie is back. I wonder what will happen next for our heros. Well, Alessa is back along with her memories and two of her childhood friends. I hope you are happy now. next up chapter 17.**


	17. A quick battle and a new life

_Sakkee: Hey everyone. Sakkee here with ch_apter _17. Now remember, I don't own any of these characters and plots. I do own Alessa, Phoenix, the four guardians, and V.R. _

_Sora: Did you have to hit us so hard? (Rubbing head)_

_Sakkee: Yes, I did. Don't ever try to bring it up again. Got it? (Pointing to Sora and Riku)_

_Riku: (rubbing face) Yeah, we get it. Are you gonna tell me what you got planned for me in the next Kingdom Hearts story?_

_Sakkee: Nah, it'll spoil everything. And besides. Someone already guessed what I have planned._

_Sora: Who?_

_Sakkee: One of my good author friends, Syrena Lee. And don't even think about asking her Riku._

_Riku: I wasn't going to. (Trying to sneak away)_

_Sakkee: I may act blind, death and stupid but I'm neither of those things._

_Sora: Um, your readers are waiting to read the story._

_Sakkee: Oops, sorry guys. Ok, here's chapter 17. Oh and Syrena, don't answer any of Riku's questions._

**Chapte**_**r 17: A quick battle & a new life**_**:**

When we last left our heroes, they got Alessa back along with two of her childhood friends, Jet and Yukino. And now they just found out that Maleficent sent them to Halloween Town to revive Oogie Boogie.

"Didn't we get rid of you already?" asked Sora as he summoned Oblivion. Kairi summoned flowering strength. Lily took out her wand. Saya took out her sword and Hagi his daggers.

"Yes, twice actually. Ha!" laughed Oogie. "And now I'm back and this time I have more heartless."

"We destroyed you before and we'll do it again." Sora took a fighting stance. "For good this time." Alessa summoned her dagger and it turned into the sword. Yukino summoned her scythe and Jet took out his sword. Kyo and Jack raised their fists.

"Let's boogey!" Oogie Boogie raised his arms and the heartless attacked.

Soon they were all fighting heartless. Saya, Jack, and Hagi fought one group. Kairi, Jet, Kyo, and Lily fought another group. And Sora, Alessa, and Yukino fought Oogie Boogie.

"It's really hard to fight in this damn dress." said Alessa as she dodged Oogie's attack.

"Oh, boohoo. Your fault for wearing it." said Yukino as she swung her scythe. Oogie dodged it.

"I got an idea." said Sora.

He pointed his keyblade at Alessa's dress and cast firagra making it burn then he cast blizzardgra to put it out. The dress was now up to Alessa's knees revealing black heeled sandals.

"Thanks." said Alessa as she swung her sword

"No problem." Sora swung his keyblade.

"Ooo, nice legs." said Oogie. He dodged both attacks then he threw dices at them.

"Thanks, now I can do this much better." Alessa dodged the dice by doing back-flips. Then she's surrounded by fire and vanished.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Oogie looked around until suddenly his arms were held behind him and had a blade across his "neck".

"Ready Yukino?!" yelled Alessa from behind.

"You bet I am!" yelled Yukino. Her scythe glowed with an eerie black shroud of darkness. "Time to die!" She ran towards Oogie, scythe ready. "Scythe of Darkness!" She swung the scythe and cut Oogie in half.

"NOOOO! My bugs! My bugs!" yelled Oogie as his bugs poured out of him. Soon he vanished.

"Ok, that was the quickest battle I've ever fought." said Sora after he got rid of the last heartless.

"That's because you now have us on your side." said Jet as he sheathed his sword. Yukino's scythe vanished and Alessa's sword turned back into the dagger and vanished.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" asked Jack after he saw the sword change.

"It's...hard to explain." said Alessa. She smiled "Love the dead cat costume, Kyo." She laughed.

"Haha, very funny." Kyo crossed his arms over his chest. Then he smiled and pulled Alessa into his arms and held her tightly. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too."

"Hey Jack, do you think he's home?" asked Sora.

"Of course, he's getting ready for the big day, which is in three days." Said Jack

"Then let's go see him."

"See who?" asked Kairi.

"You'll see." Sora walked towards a tree with a Christmas tree on it. He turned the knob on the tree and opened the door. "Come on."

"What? You don't think we're actually gonna jump into there do you?" asked Yukino.

"Yep."

"'Sigh', I'll go first." Yukino went towards the tree and jumped in.

"Hey, that looks like fun." Jet ran up to the tree and jumped. "Canon Ball!!!"

'He'll never change." Said Lily as she, Saya, and Hagi walked towards the tree. They all jumped in, Hagi helping Lily.

"Come on Kyo, we're next." Said Alessa as she grabbed Kyo's hand and pulled him into the tree with her.

"Coming Jack?" asked Sora as he held Kairi's hand.

"Of course, I want to see if he needs any help." Said Jack. He followed Sora and Kairi into the tree and the door closed behind them.

_**Christmas Town…..**_

Everyone soon found themselves sitting on snow. Kairi looked around in amazement. She, Sora and Riku live on an island so it never snows.

"It's beautiful." Said Kairi.

"Come on, there's someone I want you all to meet." Said Sora.

Sora led the way to the workshop. Jack entered first and they followed. When they were inside, they saw a man in a red suit sitting behind a desk reading a long list.

"Hey Sandy, look who came for a visit." Said Jack. The man Jack called 'Sandy looked up and smiled.

"Well, hello Sora. I see you brought more friends. Where's Donald and Goofy?" asked 'Sandy'.

"Hey Santa, we had to separate for a little while." Said Sora.

"Wait, did you say Santa? As in Santa Claus? As in Father Christmas?" asked Jet.

"That's me." Said Santa.

"Wow…..Am I on the nice list?!"

"Hahaha, I knew you would ask me that. No, you're actually on the naughty list."

"What for? I haven't done anything wr—ooooh."

"Do you remember now?"

"Um, it was all her idea." Jet pointed to Yukino.

"English git threw me right under the frigging bus." Murmured Yukino.

"She's on the naughty list too." Said Santa.

"Of course I am."

"Well, what about the others? Asked Jet.

"They're all on my nice list." Said Santa smiling.

"What?! No fair." Jet sat in a chair and sulked.

"Grow up Jet." Said Lily.

"You never changed Jet." Said Alessa.

"Of course he hasn't and I've been stuck with him for the past…..somewhat years." Said Yukino.

"Now let's see, you are Kairi, one of the seven princesses of light." Said Santa.

"Y—yes." Said Kairi surprisingly.

"And you are Saya and Hagi, chiropteran and chevailier."

"Yeah we are." Said Saya

"You are Lily, married to Hitori Sohma and have a little girl named Aina."

"You're right." Said Lily

"You are Kyo, you're family was once cursed by the Zodiac but it is now broken because you were all together."

"Yeah, that's about right." Said Kyo.

"And you." Santa turned to Alessa. "You are Alessa, daughter to the famous Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly. Younger sister to James, Albus, and Lily. And the princess of darkness. You have a fire-demon bird locked inside of you and was saved by Saya's blood."

"How do you know so much about us?" asked Alessa.

"Why, I'm Santa Claus of course."

"Right, of course." Alessa smiled.

"Hey, we should get going." Said Sora.

"Yeah. It was nice to meet you Santa." Said Kairi.

"It was nice to meet you too Kairi." Said Santa. "Uh, Lily, I was wondering if I could talk to you. And Jet and Yukino too."

"Um, sure." Said Lily. "We'll catch you in a little bit."

"Ok. Oh hold on." Said Sora. He summoned his keyblade and pointed it to Lily's leg. "Heal!" The burn on Lily's leg was soon gone.

"Thanks Sora."

"Yep, we'll wait for you outside." Sora and the others, except Lily, Jet and Yukino, went outside. Jack closed the door behind them and went to stand next to Santa.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Yukino.

"You already know Yukino." Said Santa.

"Oh, that."

"What?" asked Jet.

"It's about Alessa." Said Jack.

"What about her?" asked Lily. "Is something wrong?"

"No, something wonderful happened." Said Santa.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jet

"She has life growing inside of her."

"Life? Wait, you mean she's pregnant?!"

"Yes." Said Jack

"No, that's impossible. There's no way she could be....the doctors told us she wouldn't be able to..." Said Lily as she sat in a chair. "How is this possible?"

"Because Alessa and Kyo's love is so strong, they were able to create a life." Said Santa happily.

"But we were told she wasn't able to have kids." Said Jet

"Well, this child will be their only one. One beautiful daughter." Said Yukino

"A girl?" Asked Jet.

"Yes, a baby girl."

"Santa, how long is she?" Asked Lily.

"She's only about two weeks." Santa smiled then stood. "You three better get going. They're waiting for you."

"Yeah, let's go you two." Lily, Yukino and Jet left the factory.

"Sandy, how is it possible?" asked Jack.

"Alessa made a wish." Said Santa as he went back to checking the list.

Sora and company were soon beamed into the gummi-ship. Lily told Yukino an Jet to keep it to themselves until it was time to tell Alessa the news. At least she would get the one wish she had always wanted. The wish to have a family with Kyo.

**Well, what did you think? pretty good right? hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**

_Sora: I think this was a shocking chapter. Hey where's Riku?_

_Sakkee: I think I know. Hey Syrena, if you see Riku, don't say a word about the next story. Well, I will soon have Chapter 18 on the way. Now to find Riku.(walks out)_

_Sora: Riku is in so much trouble when she finds him._


	18. Forgive Me

_Sakkee: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 18. (sitting on top of a dog cage.)_

_Riku: Can you let me out now please? (squished in the little cage)_

_Sakke: Nope. This is what you get for trying to ruin my surprise for my readers on my next story._

_Sora: How exactly did Syrena Li get you to fit in there? (Smiling)_

_Riku: Don't even ask me that. (Mumbles) Frigging Sakkee has my keyblade._

_Sakkee: And you won't get it back until you have learned your lesson or until Syrena gives me the ok. _

_Riku: Great. Knowing you two, it'll be never._

_Sakkee: Teehee, and now you readers can enjoy the chapter._

_Riku: Let me out already!_

_Sora: Now this will be fun._

_Riku:Shut it Sora._

_**Chapter 18: "Forgive Me"**_

_The World That Never Was......_

"Now what do we do? They got back the Princess of Darkness." Said the man with the rifle.

"And they defeated Morgana and Oggie Boogy." Said octapus man.

"Your plans are failing, Maleficint." Said the horned skelenton man.

"Patients my friends." Said Maleficint. "My plans are still going exactly as I want them to."

"And how is that? They got their Princess back along with two of her guardians." Said the man with the rifle. He stepped forward from the darkness to reveal his face. He had short black hair and a....handsome face. he was very muscular.

"That was part of my plan, Gaston."

"Oh, really?" Said the Octapus man. "Maleficint, do you fear death? Because you will soon be dead if you fail again."

"Davey Jones, I do not fear death. if I did, you wouldn't be here and i wouldn't be going after Kingdom Hearts."  
"Well, then, if you did fail, you would die by my hands. And become part of my undead army." Said the skelenton man.

''There's no need for that Horned-King. For it is actually my plan." Said V.R as she and Carl ''The Phantom'' joined them.

"Explain young lady." Said Davey Jones.

"If you had noticed, I didn't take away her memories like I've been doing."

"Wait, i thought it was the darkness doing that." Said Pete.

''No, you stupid oaf, it was me, and I was controlling her through the darkness. I still am."

"Then why let her and her guardians go.'' Asked Gaston.

''To grab Princess Kairi of course. And bring her here, once Yukino and Jet have an opening, they will grab Kairi. And Alessa will kill everyone.'' Said Phantom.

"And what about the others?" Asked the Horned-King.

"Oh, I have plans for them." Said V.R.

"And the other guardians. Have you found the last two?" Asked Davey Jones.

"Ami, Nitemare, you may enter now."

Two hooded-figures entered the room. They both removed their hoods. One had black hair with marroned streaks. She wore a black and marroned corset with a black mini-skirt. Black boots up to her knees. There were sais strapped on to each leg. She had on marroned colored fingerless other had black hair with one white streak. She wore a half-black, half-white tank with a matching miniu-skirt. She wore boots that went past her knees. She had one black fingerless glove and one white. On her side was a dragon sword in a seath.

"I am Hinamari. But you can call me 'Ami'." Said the girl with th one white streak. "I have the power to to see the past present and future. I can freeze my enemies. And I fly."

"And I am Alex. But I like to be called Nitemare.' Said the other girl. "I have the power to move things with my mind. I teleport and I can also read minds."

"They are the last two Guardians of the Princess of Darkness." Said Phantom.

"Very well." Said Maleficint. "Horned-King, Mickey's group will be arriving in your world soon. I want you to greet them when you do." The Horned-King left without a word. "Davey Jones, go to your world. And take Ami with you."

"Let's go young lady. By the way do you fear death?" Ami looked up at Davey Jones and smiled. She pulled out her sword and held it to his throat.

"No, , I do not fear death. I would die for my friends and I would kill whoever harms the Princess of Darkness." Then she left the room with Davey Jones mumbling behind.

"Gaston, take Nitemare and go to your world. You will grab the last Princess of Light." Said Maleficint.

"Of course. Come on, lady's first.'' said Gaston. He let Nitemare walk past him then he followed.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I have a ship to crash. well, make someone do it." Said V.R as she and Phantom left the room.

"Should we trust them?"Asked Pete.

"Don't worry, we'll get rid of them once we have all the princesses together." Said Maleficint.

_Mickey's ship....._

Riku and Harry were in the kitychen playing a game of chess.

"Knight to E-5." Said Riku. His Knight moved on its own.

"Hm." Harry looked at the board. And smiled. "Queen to E-5." His Queen moved on it's own and then destroyed the Knight. The the Queen checked the King.

"Damn."

"Wanna quit?"

"No, best three out of five." Harry smiled as he and Riku gathered up the pieces.

Meanwhile, in the cockpit, Ginny was telling Mickey about the magical world.

"So, there's a wizarding school and a ministry? Sounds like a nice world." Said Mickey.

"Well, it's nice now. And peaceful. But you should've seen it when the dark lord Voldemort was still alive. Deatheaters broke out of Azkaban. dementors disobeying the Ministry...."said Ginny.

"as it that bad?"

"It was worse then bad." Said Harry as he walked in followed by Riku who sat in a chair and sulked.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ginny.

"We played 'Wizard Chess." Said Riku.

"Oh, well, that answers my question then."

"Anyone there?" Asked Sora as his face popped up on the screen.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" asked Harry.

"Oh, just who I wanted. Is Ginny there?''

"I'm right here. What's wrong?' Asked Ginny.

"Actually, nothing's wrong. Someone just wants to say hi."

"Who?" asked Mickey. Sora left the screen and a new face popped up.

"Alessa!" yelled Ginny happily when she saw her daughter.

"Hi mom. Hi daddy." Said Alessa as her eyes filled up.

"Oh thank god they got you back." said Harry as he smiled.

"And Yukino and Jet too."

"You found them?"  
"Actually, Maleficint found them. I'm so sorry, for everything."

"You don't have to be. None of it was your fault."

"I love you guys so much."

"We love you too sweetie." said Ginny.

"Oh, got to go. Lily wants to talk to you. Bye.'' Alessa left and Lily soon showed her face on the screen.

"Hey mom and dad. Hey Mickey. Why is Riku sulking?" asked Lily.

"Wizard Chess." Said Ginny. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Let's say a little birdie, or should I say 'big' birdie told me that.....":Lily looked around her. "Alessa has life growing inside her."

"Wait, are you telling us she's pregnant?!" Asked Harry.

"Really?" asked Riku as he came out of his sulkiness and joined the others. "Cool."

''She's about two weeks." Said Lily.

"But the doctors told us it was impossible for her to get pregnant. Because of her condition." Said Ginny.

"Well, from what he said...."

"Wait, who's he?''

"Santa Claus."

"What?!" asked Riku

"I'll explain later. Anyway, from what he says, because of Alessa's love for Kyo and his love for her are so strong, they were able to create life."

"Of course. Kyo." whispered Mickey. "He's the one."

"Huh. What do you mean?" asked Riku.

"It's Kyo. he's the last Guardian."

''Gasp, of course, how could we not have seen it before?" said Lily. "Well, I'll tell the others. I got to go now. Alessa needs help getting out of this dress. Love you. Bye." Then she was gone.

"Hey, you said because of her condition. What did you mean by that?" Asked Riku. Harry and Ginny explained to Mickey and Riku what Lily told Sora and the others.

"Ok, now that we know who the last guardian is. We have to make sure they don't get the last princess." said Mickey. Soon there was red lights and an alarm.

"What's going on?!" Asked Ginny.

"I don't know. But I think we're going down." Said Riku. "We might want to hold on to something!" Everyone grabbed on to something that didn't move.

Soon the ship started to fall. Before they crashed, Riku heard a voice that sounded like "Forgive me" and then they had crashed into an unknown world.

_Sora's ship........_

Lily took Alessa to a room to get her out of the dress along with Kairi. Lily was going through the closet looking for Aless'a clothes that she had grabbed before leaving the 'Zodiac World'.

"I can't get these buttons in the back." Said Alessa as she tried to reach for the buttons.

"Here, I'll help." said Kairi.

'Thanks."

''No problem." Kairi started unbuttoning the dress and soon she noticed two scars on Alessa's back. "Are these from your wings?"

'Yes. They hurt when they come out."

"We try to put a spell around them to stop the pain but we can't seem to find the right spell." Said Lily as she handed the clothes to Alessa.

Alessa changed into a pair of dark jeans. She then put on a black tanktop with a black long scarf aound her neck and black fingerless gloves. She put on black heeled boots. Then a belt which held her dagger.

"Want me to fix your hair? Looks like your side-bangs grew out." Said Lily.

'Please." Alessa sat in a chair and Lily started trimming her hair. It was still past the shoulders and her bangs were a little past her eyes.

''How's that?" Alessa looked into the hand mirror. She soon saw her eyes turn black then back to normal. She quickly put the mirror down and stood. "You ok?"

''What? oh, yeah. Thanks. Let's go to the kitchen, I'm hungry."

"Me too." said Kairi. She and Alessa left the room.

"Hmm."Lily picked up the mirror and looked into it. "She saw something, I know it."

''Lily, are you coming?" Asked Alessa as she popped her head in the room.

'Yeah, I'm coming.' Lily put down the mirror and went with Alessa and Kairi to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sora and the others were watching Yukino and Jet play battleship.

"Hm....Ahha. B-4" Said Yukino.

"Noooooo! That was my last ship!" yelled Jet.

"Wow, you suck.'' Said Sora.

"Yeah, you just got your ass handed to you by a girl." sais Kyo.

"Shut it Orange-top." growled Jet.

"Make me you english-git"

"How bout I out my foot up your ass." Jet was now standing.

'How bout I put myt fist in your face."

"Well, if it isn't Yuki, it's someone else.'' Said Saya.

"You wanna fight, kitty." Said Jet.

"I'll beat your ass.'' Said Kyo as he took a fighting stance.

"Don't even think about it you two.' said Aless as she, Kairi and Lily walked in.

"He started it." Said Jet.

"I don't care who started it."

"He's just mad." Said Yukino after she put the game away.

"What game did you lose this time,4 Jet?" Asked Lily.

"Battle Ship." Said Sora

"Shut it Key-boy." warned Jet.

"Jet, don't make me call James." said Alessa warningly.

"Always got to play that damn card." muttered Jet as he left the kitchen.

"Why James?' Asked Hagi.

''Jet always listens to James. Whenever he's out of line. Or if he's too wired." said Lily. "We never knew why. We still don't."

"Oh, He can't have soda or coffee." said Alessa.

"Why?" Asked Kairi.

"He gets too hyper. No caffine or sugar."

''Well, that explains why Yukino took his soda. I thought she just wanted to torment him." Said Sora.

"Well, i wanted to tease him too.'' said Yukino.

"You always tease him." Said Lily.

"Hey, are you ok Alessa? You don't look so well." Said Saya.

"I don't feel so well either.' Said Alessa as she held her stomach. "Excuse me for a minute." She left the kitchen, ran to her room and into the bathroom.

"I wonder whats wrong.'' said Hagi.

"Maybe she's airsick." said Yukino.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Said Kyo as he left the room.

Alessa washed out her mouth after she got done getting sick in the toilet. She turned off the faucet and looked in the mirror only to see a different face.

"Gasp! V.R!" said Alessa surprisingly.

"Hello Princess." Said V.R.

"What do you want?"

"Did you do what you were told?"

"Yes, I did." tears filled Alessa's eyes.

"Good. You know what you must do next."

"Grab Princess Kairi and bring her to Maleficint."

"Exactly. Did you find out any new information?"

Yes, there's more than four of my Guardians."

"How many more?"

"Just one. Only this one has no powers and is said to stop the destruction."

"Make sure they don't find the last one."

"I won't. Did you find anymore of my Guardians?"

"Yes, we have the last two. Ami and Nitemare."

"Hinamari....and Alex?"

"Oh, so you know them. More of your childhood friends?"

"Yes, they are."

"It's funny how your friends are your Guardians." V.R smiled under her hood. "You don't look so well Princess. Are you ok?"

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No, just wanted to make sure you made yourself, your bothers and sister orphans."

"Go away." Alessa turned away from the mirror. Tears spilled from her eyes.

"Did I hurt your feelings? Oh I'm sorry. But you see if you didn't do it, I would've made you do it anyway seeing as I have complete control of you."

"I said 'go away'."

"Fine, but we remember; we didn't kill the King, Riku or your parents. You did. So it's all your fault." Then she vanished.

"Leave me alone!!" Alessa quickly turned and punched the mirror making it break.

"Alessa? Are you ok?" asked Kyo as he walked in. Sora and the others stood behind him.

"What happened?" Asked Lily as she walked towards her sister. She saw the broken mirror and blood on Alessa'a hand. Alessa fell to her knees and cried. "Alessa, what's wrong?''

"Please forgive me." cried Alessa.

"Forgive you? For what? Breaking the mirror?"

"No." Alessa looked up at Lily. "I made them crash."

"Who? Alessa, made who crash?" Asked Saya as she knelt besides Alessa.

"Mom and dad." (Cue dramatic music. teehee.)

**Uh oh, What's gonna happen now? King Mickey's ship had crashed and it was because of Alessa, who was forced to by V.R. Well, you'll just have to wait to find out in chapter 19. Please review. **


	19. True Feelings

_Sakkee: Hey everyone, I'm here with chapter 19. ok Riku, Syrena says I can let you out. But no keyblade for you(holding way to dawn...opens cage) _

_Riku: (Crawls out of cage) Finally, and what do you mean no keyblade?!_

_Sakkee: Sorry but that's mine and Syrena's rules. (keyblade vanishes in light) Hey!_

_Riku:(Keyblade appears in his hand)_

_Sora: Did you and Syrena forget the Keyblade goes back to it's master?_

_Sakkee: Damn. I did forget. Ok, but if you pull that stunt again. It's back into the doggy cage!_

_Riku: Whatever._

_Sakkee: 'sigh' Here's chapter 19. Might be short. Sorry Syrena. Forgot about the whole keyblade and master thing._

_**Chapter 19: True feelings.**_

When we last left our heros:

_"Please forgive me." cried Alessa._

_"Forgive you? For what? Breaking the mirror?"_

_"No." Alessa looked up at Lily. "I made them crash."_

_"Who? Alessa, made who crash?" Asked Saya as she knelt besides Alessa._

_"Mom and dad." (Cue dramatic music. teehee.)_

Sora ran to the cockpit after he heard Alessa. Kairi sat in a chair to stop herself from falling. Kyo and Hagi stood there not moving or talking. Saya and Lily both looked at Alessa, who was crying hard.

"Alessa, why?" asked Lily.

"I had no choice. I'm sorry." cried Alessa as she held herself.

"Princess, you didn't." said Jet as he entered the room with Yukino. "You're not suppose to say anything."

"What? Wait, you're still under her control?" asked Saya.

"Yes." said Alesaa.

"Why would you blow it?" asked Jet. "We were to stay with them until it was time to grab Princess Kairi and bring her back to Maleficint. Now we have to report this."

"What?" asked Kairi wide-eyed after she heard Jet.

"Ok Jet, first of all, you just blew it by telling them our mission." said Yukino. "Second, we're not reporting anything because third, darkness doesn't control me, I control it.'' She punched Jet in the face making him fall to the ground knocked out.

"Yukino, why'd you do that?" asked Lily.

"Because he's being controlled by the darkness and he would've reported this. He would've told them _everything_. And I've been wanting to punch somebody in the face for some reason."

"Wait, you can't be controlled?' asked Hagi.

"Of course not. I have the powers of darkness remember. All vampires from my old world does."

"Old world? You mean the Magical world?" asked Kairi.

"No, the world I was born in before I ended up in the magical world."

"No one's answering!" said Sora as he ran in.

"Does that mean that they're....." Kairi's eye filled with tears.

"We could find out." said Alessa.

"How? We don't even know where they are." Said Sora.

"I do. They were suppose to land in the world of the Horned-King." said Yukino.

"How'd you know that?" asked Kyo.

"Maleficint."

"Then let's go." Said Sora. He went to the cockpit with Saya and Hagi following.

"Why'd you break the mirror?' asked Kairi. She was in the bathroom getting the first aid kit. She knelt next to Alessa and started cleaning her wound.

"V.R was talking to me. Making sure I did what I was told to do." Said Alessa. "I just got angry. She said that if I didn't do it, she would've made me do it anyway. She's the one who has control over me and messes with my memories."

"You won't have to worry about her anymore." said Kyo. He pulled her into a hug after Kairi wrapped a bandage around her hand. "I'll protect you. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"I love you." Tears spilled from her eyes.

"I love you too." Kyo wiped away her tears and kissed her on the forehead.

"You really are the last one." said Lily.

"Last one what?"

"You're the last Guardian of the Pincess of Darkness, orange-head." said Yukino.

"You have no powers and you're very close to Alessa." said Kairi.

''Oh no." said Alessa. She stood and sat on her bed. She put her face in her hands.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Lily.

"I told V.R about the last guardian."

"Oh boy, that's not good. And she probably already told Maleficint." Said Yukino as she tried to lift Jet.

"What are you doing?" asked Lily.

"Locking Jet in one of the rooms. Which means someone is going to have a roomie." Yukino dragged Jet out of the room. "Damn it Jet, you really got to lay off the cookies and donuts."

"Hey Alessa, what does V.R look like?" asked Kairi.

"I don't know. She always wears her hood up. Not once has she revealed her face." Said Alessa." She's so mysterious." She held her stomach.

''Are you ok?"

"Not really. I feel like I'm going to be sick again."

"Well, get some rest." said Lily. "We'll wake you when we arrive." She left the room.

"I'll go to the cockpit." Said Kairi as she left the room.

"Need anything?" asked Kyo. he sat on the bed as Alessa layed down.

"No, just stay with me." Said Alessa.

"Go to sleep. I'll be right here if you need me." Kyo layed next to her. Alessa cuddled next to him and closed her eyes. She soon fell asleep. Kyo then fell asleep next to her.

In the cockpit, there was a little meeting.

"I will not lock my little sister in her room. Why would you even suggest that?" said Lily angrily.

"I'm just saying that to be on the safe side. You heard her, V.R controls her every move and her mind." said Sora.

"But as you can see, Alessa is fighting it." said Saya. "And besides, if anything happens, me, Hagi, and all her friends and family will stop it."

"Even if I have to do the one thing I don't want to have to do. And i hope it doesn't come to that." said Lily as she started to leave the cockpit..

"And what's that?" asked Kairi, who was sitting in one of the chairs.

"I'll take her life with my own hands."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Yukino, who stood at the door.

"What?"

"What did we just learn about Alessa? What did I see in the future?"

"I won't have a choice if it comes to that point."

"Oh, really? So you'll kill your own sister and her innocent child?"

"Child?" asked Saya. "She's pregnant?"

"Yes, but don't say anything." said Lily. "And Yukino, what would you do if you were in my position?"

"I'd find another way." Said Yukino. "And if it does come to that point, I will not let you get near Alessa, sister or not. You're forgetting about her Guardians, especially Kyo."

"Then I guess we'll have to fight won't we?" Lily left the cockpit and went to her room.

"I guess so. Jet will wake soon, have to keep an eye on him. Goodnight." Yukino left the cockpit.

"We should get going too. It's late." siad Saya. She and Hagi followed Yukino, leaving Sora and Kairi.

"How could you Sora?" asked Kairi.

"What?" asked Sora.

"Tell Lily to lock up Alessa."

"I was doing it for our protection. Especially yours. You and Belle are the last Princesses of Liight left."

"Yes I know that but, Alessa needs protection too. She's the Princess of Darkness. She has to carry a burden on her shoulders. She's scared and doesn't want any of this."

"How do you know that?"

"One, I'm a girl. And two, I can see it in her eyes. And besides, now that we know Alessa is pregnant, we have to help protect her."

"And you." Sora got closer to Kairi. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you since the 'World That Never Was'.'' He was going to do it. He was gonna tell her his ture feelings.

"What?'' Kairi looked at him confused.

"Kairi, I...I..." He looked Kairi in the eyes. "I love you.''

"Gasp!" Kairi smiled and went into Sora's arms. "Oh Sora, I love you too."

Sora smiled, thankful for Kairi returning his feelings, and hugged her back. He held her the same way he did when they were in "The Hall of Memories". Sora looked at Kairi and she looked back, smiling. They stared into each other's eyes and soon, they were locked in a kiss.

**Well, what did you think? Sorry for the way I ended it. It was the only thing I could think of to end this chapter. Well, review everyone.**

_Sakkee: I ended this chapter just in time for Valentine's Day. Gasp! Aw man, I didn't get anything for my Valentine. Damn it! I gotta get munny." (Runs out of the room)_

_Sora: Wow, she has a Valentine?_

_Riku: Speaking of Valentine's, did you get Kairi anything?_

_Sora:Ummmm, gotta go. (Leaves quickly)_

_Riku: Sigh, next up will be Chapter 20. Bye._


	20. Author's Note

Sakkee: Hey kiddies, Sakkee here to let you know that I won't be able to update for awhile.

Sora: It's just until she finishes her school work as a senior.

Riku: Yeah, and after her third marking period, she can do whatever she wants. No class work, no homework, and she'll be able to update easier without stress.

Sakkee: Hey, I wanted to tell them.

Riku: Shouldn't you be doing you class work?

Sora: Yeah, your teacher might catch you writing instead of doing your work.

Sakkee: Oh she won't mind. And besides, I just wanted my readers to know that I'll update as soon as the third marking period is over. This is probably after Spring Break. ^-^

Riku: Spring Break? Hey isn't today a Holiday or something?

Sora: Oh yeah. Um, it's um….

Sakkee: You guys are idiots.

Riku & Sora: (Looks at Sakkee confused)

Sakkee: Well, better get going. Until next time kiddies.

Riku: What is today?

Sora: I can't seem to remember

_**Happy St. Patrick's Day**_


	21. Author's note 2

**Author's note #2: 6/10/2010**

Sakkee: Hi everyone, did ya miss me.^^

Riku: I sure didn't. -.-

Sora: Riku, we've been with her the whole time.

Riku: I know. -.-

Sakkee: I'm here to let everyone know that my finals are finished. _**FINALLY! **_ I'm so happy and excited. My senior prom is tomorrow. And then my 19th birthday is Saturday. ^^

Sora: That's cool Sakkee but...shouldn't you be telling your readers something other than that.

Sakkee: You're right. O.O

Riku: -.-

Sora: Sigh -.-

Sakkee: Anyway, I should be able to update soon.

Riku: Since when do put the date?

Sakkee: Since now ^^

Sora: Hey, Sakkee, you're gonna be 19?

Sakkee: Yep^^...I'm old! .

Riku: Heh, sure is.

Sora: You just want to die don't you Riku?

Riku: Eh, I just like messing with her.

Sora: Oh ok, cause you might want to run. O.o

Riku: Why?

Sora: *points behind Riku* Because you're a dead man. O.O

Riku: *looks behind him* Oh boy. O.O

Sakkee: *holding a bow and arrow* RIKU!

Sora: Where'd she get that? O.o

Riku: I don't know but I'm out of here. *run away*

Sakkee: GET BACK HERE! *chases after him*

Sora: *turns to you* Well, keep a look out for the next chapter. Til then. See ya.

Riku: Crescent was right! You are crazy!

Sakkee: I'll show you crazy! *shoots arrows at him*

Sora: Oh boy.O.O


	22. Untitledagain

_Sakkee: Guess what time it is!_

_Riku: Time for you to take your meds? OW! *rubs his head*_

_Sakkee: Shut it Riku! _

_Sora: What time is it Sakkee?_

_Sakkee: It's 2:36, sheesh Sora don't you have a watch?_

_Sora: O.O_

_Sakkee: Anyway, it's time for chapter 20. Yes, I am back!_

_Riku: Sigh, just get on with the chapter. -.-_

_Sakkee: Don't make me hit you again. *glares at Riku* By the way, I couldn't think of a name for this chapter._

_**Chapter 20: Untitled...**_

Sora, Kairi, Lily, Alessa, Kyo Saya, and Hagi were getting ready to be beamed to the world where Mickey's ship had crashed.

"So, why are you staying behind?" asked Sora to Yukino.

"Someone's gotta look after Jet." said Yukino as she pointed to Jet, who was gagged and tied to a chair.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone to stay with you?" asked Kairi.

"I'm sure. Besides, it's only Jet and I'm stronger than he is." Yukino winked and smiled. Kairi smiled back.

"We should get going." said Saya. "We have to find you're friends and Harry and Ginny."

"Right, let's get going." said Lily. Yukino grabbed Lily's arm as everyone started to get ready to land.

"Remember what I said Lily, touch Alessa, and I'll kill you." Yukino's voice was cold. Lily glared at her.

"Don't threaten me Yukino." Lily whispered back angrily. She pulled out of her grip and went to join the others.

They were soon beamed to the next world. They landed in a dark forest. It was dark and creepy. The trees and the surroundings looked dead.

"It's creepy here." said Kairi as they walked and looked around for signs of Mickey and the others.

"I've seen worse." said Alessa, who looked a little ill.

"You ok?" asked Kyo, looking worried.

"Yeah just feeling a little sick." She smiled reassuringly.

"Do you want to go back to the ship?" asked Saya.

"No, it's my fault they're here. I have to apologize."

"Hey, look at the trees. The branches on top are broken." said Hagi.

"You're right, Hagi." said Lily. "It could've been from the King's ship."

"Come on, we'll follow the trail of the branches on the ground." said Sora.

On the other side, a gummi-ship had crashed. Inside, Mickey opened his eyes and sat up rubbing his head. He looked around and saw Harry and Ginny were still knocked out. But he didn't see Riku. He looked around until he heard a groan.

"Riku?"

"Down here Mickey." said Riku. Mickey looked down.

"Oh, there you are."

"Do you mind getting off my back."

"Right, sorry." Mickey leaped off.

"Ouch, where are we?" Riku sat up holding his shoulder.

"I don't know." Mickey went over to Harry and Ginny. "Are you two ok?" They both opened their eyes.

"I think so." said Ginny as she sat up.

"Where's my glasses?" asked Harry. He soon heard a crunch.

"Oops." said Riku. He had stepped on Harry's glasses. "Uh, found them." He picked them up and handed them to their owner. "Sorry."

"It's ok." sighed Harry as he took them. "I can fix them." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at his glasses. "Reparo." They were soon fixed.

"What happened anyway?" asked Ginny as Harry put on his repaired glasses.

"I don't know." said Mickey.

"I'll go check the engine." said Riku. He ran out of the cockpit.

"Should we try to contact t he others?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, we should." said Mickey. He went to the communicator. "It's not working."

"The engine's fine." said Riku as he walked back in.

"Then why did we crash?" asked Harry.

"I got a bad feeling. I might know why." said Mickey. "We crashed after we talked to Alessa."

"You can't be saying she did it." said Ginny.

"Now that I think about it. I heard someone say 'Forgive me' before we crashed." said Riku.

"But it couldn't have been her."

"Shh, listen." said Harry quietly. He heard voices outside.

"Gurgi will help master and friends find the piggy. It's this way." said a voice.

"Come on, let's go outside. Maybe they can help us." said Riku.

"Alright, but we have to be careful." said Mickey.

Mickey, Riku, Harry and Ginny went outside ands saw three people and a creature leading them. Two of the people look like kids and the other was an older man. The boy had brownish hair, wore a green medieval outfit and carried a sword. The girl had blond hair and wore a dress. She was being followed by a glowing ball of light. And the man wore what seemed to be a jesters outfit, white hair and held some kind of instrument. The creature was a white fluffy...thing. Mickey and the others were about to approach them when heartless appeared surrounding the creature and it's friends.

**And this concludes my chapter. Sorry, i couldn't think of anything else to write for this chapter so sorry if it's short. I'll try to do more in the next chapter. Hmm, I think there's gonna be another visitor. anyway, coming up next, Chapter 21. until then, see ya. **

_Riku: what visitor? -.-_

_Sakkee: not sure, got a letter and it said "I'm on my way!". there was only the letter 'C'. O.O_

_Sora: 'C'? oh boy, i got a bad feeling I know who it is. ._

_Sakkee: really? who? O.O_

_Riku: *looks at Sora then eyes widen* aw crap, not again._

_Sakkee: wait, you don't mean...? oh no. *head desk*_

_Sora: see you guys in the next chapter._


	23. Author's Note 3

Sakkee: Hi guys Sakkee here with an Author's note. ^^

Sora: Looks like he's not here yet. .

Riku: Don't jinx it Sora. -.-

?: *jumps on Riku's back* how you doing Buddy? 8D

Riku: Dammit Crescent you crazy ass ninja! Get the hell off me! *throws Crescent over his shoulder*

Crescent: *lands on his feet* and hello to you too.

Sakkee: OK who left the door unlocked? *looks at Sora*

Sora: Don't look at me! D8

Crescent: I picked it! 8D

Sakkee: Great. *turns to you readers* Besides Crescent here I need everyone's help. You see I've been having writer's block and i can't get pass it.

Crescent: What kind of writer are you?

Riku: *Summons SoulEater and stabs Crescent* shut it

Crescent: *flails to the ground*

Sora: Anyway Sakee wants you to help her with some ideas on what to do in the next chapter.

Sakkee: It would really mean alot if you guys did.

Riku: And the more you help her the faster she can finish this story and start on the next one.

Sakkee: Exactly.

Crescent: Why not just kill everyone?

Sakkee: *takes out Alessa's sword and points it at Crescent* what happened last time when you were here?

Crescent: *saluts* i read you loud and clear ma'am

Sakkee: good boy. *sheathes sword*

Sora: Is that all we have to say Sakkee?

Sakkee: I think so...

Riku: If you guys have any ideas you can either review or message Sakkee.

Sakkee: Thanks Riku. Well, that's all for now readers. TTFN TaTa For Now,

Sora: Hey isn't that Tigger's thing?


	24. Author's Note 4: Sorry!

Sakkee: hello my readers. i'm afraid i have some bad news.

Crescent: what bad news?

Sora: you know some of the authors will probably come after you right.

Sakkee: sadly yes *turns to the readers and bow* i'm sorry guys but i have to discontinue this story for you see, i'm having trouble on the next chapter and i'm beginning to think that there are some loopholes. please don't hate me!

Riku: *pats Sakkee on the head* so the Vampire Princess will be KH3 instead of 4. she will post the first chapter as soon as she can.

Crescent: discontinue the story? but i thought you had all these ideas and that you were gonna k-*mouth is covered by Sora*

Sora: she might continue the story but probably have two KH3 stories meaning the Vampire Princess won't be part of the sequel to Alessa Potter.

Crescent: she's going to die isn't she?

Riku: well, if the readers were really interested in this story...probably

Sakkee: *death glare at Riku and Crescent* don't even remind me!

Crescent and Riku: *backs away*

Sora: anyway...we hope you have enjoyed the story up into this point.

Sakkee: i get the feeling there's going to be a mob coming after me.

Sora: well, it's been nice knowing you sake *runs away*

Riku: yep, bye *follows Sora*

Crescent: what's that TL? Yuffie wants me! i'm on my way! bye Sakkee! *disappears*

Sakkee: *eye twiches* they left me to die?


	25. AN: Good News

**Sakkee**: Long time, no see everyone! I have great news! I might be able to re-write the 8th Princess after all!

**Sora**: With the help of one of her fellow authors, TLSoulDude, who will be doing the editing.

**Riku**: Turns out he's a grammar nazi.

**Sakkee**: Shut it emo.

**Riku**: oh don't you start that again!

**Sakkee**: Anyway, there will be a few changes. The Horned King and Gaston are being taken out. This means, no world for the Black Cauldron.

**Sora**: That's part of the problem to the writer's block.

**Riku**: But there's still going to be Beast's Castle. Only, a different villain for said world.

**Sakkee**: I will keep this story up but it is not for sale so don't even ask.

**Sora**: The new one will be called Kingdom Hearts 3: Re-8th Princess.

**Sakkee**: or just do Eighth Princess Remix like Soul did with his.

**Riku**: Well, leave a review and see what you think sounds better.

**Sakkee**: I will be posting the new KH: 8th Princess as soon as I get the chance. Till then.

**SSR**: See ya!


End file.
